New York Lights
by DreamNaley
Summary: Can you're life change in one plane journey without you knowing if it was for better or worse? Haley James had planned on being alone in New York. Nathan Scott was there for the "just incase". Naley finally had sex!
1. James Royale

"**James Royale" he said extending his hand and gracefully shaking the pilot's, "Captain Adams"**

"**Pleasure to meet you" **

"**And you, enjoy you're flight"**

"**Thank you." the rest of the cabin crew watched, they always loved it when the pilot welcomed some passengers and they were all pretty sure that it **_**normally**_** made the flight go smoothly. Once aboard the plane he sat there waiting for the hundreds of other passengers to come through the tunnel. He watched carefully hoping to find any one of them, **_**any one**_**, when his cell phone rang. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Royale?" a familiar voice asked.**

"**Yes Sir?"**

"**Are you aboard?"**

"**Yes Sir"**

"**Good, remember and stay focussed, it's a long flight I know that, trust me I've been on longer, but there may be a risk, that's why you're there."**

"**I know Sir"**

"**Good. Did you speak to the pilot?"**

"**Yes, but the cabin crew were with him I couldn't catch him on his own."**

"**Okay, he knows who you are anyway. What about the security?"**

"**I know Sir. It went smoothly, they're aware."**

"**Good" he was sure he could sense his boss smiling "Good luck, do your job"**

"**Thanks, will do." closing his cell phone he sat back and breathed out a deep sigh, suddenly a bag whacked him on the knee making up suddenly aware and alert.**

"**Oh my God, I'm so sorry are you alright sir?" before he could answer the woman standing before him continued to ramble "I didn't mean to startle you, its just this damn bag its so heavy, sorry." The woman gave him an apologetic look and he chuckled slightly.**

"**Its fine." He said smiling back but wondering why she was still standing beside him.**

"**That's my seat." she pointed to the one at the window beside where he was sitting at the aisle.**

"**Oh, sorry" he said standing up so she could move in to her seat. **

"**Thank you " she smiled shyly at him. Once they were both seated an airhostess announced that everyone was now aboard and that they would soon be taking off. He checked his digital watch, 9:15am, they were ten minutes late, departure from LAX California was originally 9:05, duration time approximately five hours and forty-five minutes. The sky looked pretty clear from below but above the clouds, in the open air, things change. His job had begun. The plane was currently heading upwards and the huge LAX sign was rapidly disappearing. Glancing out of the window, by which the woman sat, he noticed her eyes were shut and her hands gripping the end of the arm rest. **_**Afraid of flying. **_**He felt sorry for her, if he wasn't so use to doing this he would be scared too, in-fact he **_**should**_** be scared, but that wasn't his job. There would be no point in him doing this job if he was scared of what **_**might**_** happen on a plane. 75% of the time it didn't happen, but no one ever knew when the remaining 25% would. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked her since she looked frightened.**

**Opening her eyes, she turned her head slightly and nearly gasped when she saw his beautiful blue eyes. If she wasn't rambling as much when they first met she would have paid more attention to his features. **

"**Yes, I'm fine, thanks"**

"**Okay."**

**She was silent for a minute, "Haley James." she held out her hand. **

**He smiled at her and when he shook her hand he instantly notice the bolt of electricity they both got "James Royale." **_**Nathan Scott.**_


	2. Secrets

"So where are you heading?" he asked.

"Uhm, New York." Haley replied, looking at him funny since they were on a flight to New York.

"Really?" he said sarcastically making her chuckle "I mean like are you staying with parents or friends or cousins or your boyfriend or-"

"No"

"No?"

"Neither"

"Oh"

"I always spend Christmas alone, in New York most of the time"

"Hm, we have something in common then."

"You spending it alone as well?"

"Yep" that was the first true statement Nathan had give her. His boss had told him that this was his last job of the year and since Christmas was only two weeks away he decided he might as well do something different.

"So what's your excuse?" she laughed slightly.

"Just feel like doing something different. My mother died, my father…well he's not the one to spend Christmas with and my brother and his wife are visiting his mother, we're half brother sorry."

"I see." Haley said slightly taken aback that he hadn't mentioned a wife or at least a girlfriend.

"What about you?" he asked

"Well, I don't see my parents in fact I never have, and I don't have any siblings." Haley looked sad for a moment which Nathan noticed but she soon gave him a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry." he paused "orphan?"

"More like abandoned." she said quietly and his eyebrows raised.

"I was brought up by my aunt, she worked in a bar and by the time I hit eighteen I had a job as a singer."

"Really" he gasped slightly at this.

"Yep" she said looking down as if she was ashamed, clearly she didn't want to talk anymore about it so Nathan didn't pry.

Nathan had been watching the other passengers closely, trying to figure out if any of them followed a pattern or a routine to go to the toilet straight after each other so they could _accidentally_ bump into each other. Everything seemed to be moving swiftly. They were an hour into the flight and nothing had captured his immediate attention. However there was a couple sitting two seats in front of him that kept getting a visit from a man coming from the back of the plane. Nathan noticed how whenever the man in the couple stood up to collect something from his hand luggage or when he pressed the assistance button, five minutes later their "friend" would appear and ask them "oh hey how's it going, not seen you in a while". This funnily enough happened twice. Nathan picked up the surprise expressions they played on their faces, _twice, _the"not seen you in a while" handshake that happened _twice _and the kiss on the cheek and a subtle whisper in the ear, which the woman received. _Twice_.

Nathan was aware of the fact that these events happened within an hour of each other and most of the passengers surrounding them were either asleep, caught up in a book, or watching the film that required headphones.

When their "friend" began walking towards them from the front of the plane, supposedly stretching his legs, he nodded to the couple. Nathan was becoming increasingly suspicious, _the nod_, he replayed it in his head and is almost sure that the man glanced at Nathan himself before nodding.

"Excuse me. I have to get something from my hand luggage." Nathan said to Haley as he started to shift.

"Okay" she smiled. She was ringing her hands and Nathan noticed she was still wearing her seatbelt.

"You know you can take that off." he chuckled.

"No, I'm good" she replied whilst he stood up and opened the overhead compartment. Leaning a little more to the left so he was relatively close to the man who was taking to his "friends", Nathan tried to listen in. He caught something that made him question everything. _"She's on board"_

"Excuse me sir but you are standing above ma and I do not like it." Nathan glanced down to see the older woman, who sat in front of them, with a cross look on her face.

"Sorry" he mumbled whilst taking a seat back down.

"Get what you were looking for?" Haley asked and Nathan had to think for a moment.

"No actually I had it here all along." he smiled and held up the first thing he found which was his cell. Haley nodded and returned back to her book.

The man started paying regular visits to the couple an Nathan became increasingly tense. The words _"She's on board." _replayed in his head and the nod. _Could the nod really have been towards Haley? Why? Do they really want to hijack a plane just to endanger Haley? What are they going to try and do to Haley? _Nathan wondered all of this at the same time. It was hard to piece together.

He relaxed his hand on this arm rest, he had to play casual. He glanced at Haley who was in the world of her book. Suddenly the plane shook. Haley's book dropped to the floor and her hand's instantly gripped the arm rest, one of which Nathan had his hand on.

"Its alright" he said trying to calm her, he slipped his hand out from beneath hers and placed it on top, he wasn't even sure if she realised what she had done.

"Sorry" Haley looked embarrassed by what happened.

"Its fine, lots of people are afraid of flying"

The turbulence reduced and the plane became steady again. Haley let out a breath of relief but was still a bit shocked.

"I have to go to the toilet" she said to Nathan who instant reaction was to tell her it may be dangerous but only Nathan could tell her that, James couldn't, and to Haley he was James.


	3. Run

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, you make my day! X **

* * *

"James?" Haley stood above him, her head slightly crouched as she ducked beneath the over head compartments.

Nathan ignored her, pretending he was caught up in something else and didn't hear her.

"Excuse me please" Haley tried again, she tapped on Nathan's shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" Nathan looked up to her in innocence.

"I have to use the toilet." She said for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Are you sure? I mean what if there's turbulence again?"

"Well the quicker you move the quicker I can go." She replied, smiling cheekily.

"Sorry" Nathan said standing up.

Once Haley had squeezed past him he noticed that the man of the couple immediately pressed the service button. _Shit. _Nathan became tense. Once the airhostess called Nicola had been and gone a certain friend of theirs wandered up. Nathan stood up. He began walking towards the back of the plane where Haley was using the toilet. He noticed _the friend_ behind him. Nathan slowed his walking pace and the man became irritated.

"Excuse me?" the man said through gritted teeth from behind Nathan. Nathan kept walking, he was so close to reaching the toilet, the man however put a hand on his shoulder and stilled Nathan.

"Yes?" Nathan asked playing casual.

"Sorry I need to get to the toilet." The man tried to squeeze past Nathan but failed. Nathan smirked slightly. "Actually my wife is in there, she gets travel sick and I was just about to check on her." He lied. The man looked stunned . _You're wife? _The question was written all over his face. "Excuse me." Nathan stated walking away from the man and towards the toilet. He knew this guy was dangerous, _end of. _

It was just the whole image of the man. His face was cold. His dark hair was messed. His clothes, well there was an effort to look smart but he just looked like some dressed up homeless guy trying to make money. That's what they all were like.

Nathan was about to knock on the door when it opened. _Haley? _He searched his mind for an excuse why he has come to check on her. They didn't even know each other. Hardly. Was it really possible to tell a complete stranger your life story without knowing if you would or wouldn't see them again. That's what Haley had done, Nathan as well to a certain extent.

It wasn't Haley. He knew she had went to the toilet. _That toilet? Fuck! _That woman, who stood glaring ay him funny, evilly, was not Haley, she was the other half of the couple.

Nathan mumbled something and walked away briskly. Feeling inside his jacket he was relieved. It was there. The gun.

* * *

Haley opened the toilet door to see a man standing. "James?" she asked.

"Who?" the man said stepping closer to her. Haley gasped, she recognised him, _it was him_. She was about to scream but soon a hand was covering her mouth and she was being pushed back into the toilet. The first thing Haley noticed was his messed up hair. The second was his crooked smile, much like a witch in disguise. The third was his brown ragged jacket, yet underneath lay a striped shirt and a tie. The fourth was his large, fat body pushing her small frame into the wall of the toilet. The sixth was his other hand stroking her neck.

Haley was scared. _This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? Its nearly Christmas. _She knew it. She was about to get raped in a airplane toilet and no-one could save her. She had come alone. No one was looking for her. _James? Where's James?_ Haley tried to scream but a hand was covering her mouth and another was eerily touching her neck. She prayed. She tried to telepathically tell the man who sat next to her, whose eyes pierced right through her book when he glanced at her, whose hand she had grabbed, she tried to tell him, the man who knew most of her life, the man who she had known for two hours, the man who she wanted to save her at this moment but knew he probably wont.

This was ridiculous. Who was she kidding? She had to play this game, and she knew it. Haley grabbed the man's hand and pulled it from her mouth. She took a sharp intake of breath. "What do you want from me?" she asked firmly. The man paused for a moment, his hand stroked her cheek.

"Don't you know? Haley James." he replied. Haley felt sick. This was sick.

"Look. I don't have a clue want you want. I quit remember?"

Haley could feel the rage build in the man.

"Yes! I fucking remember. I remember why and I remember what you took."

The man pushed her further into the wall, he was starting to hurt her.

"I never took anything. I quite because my aunt died." she said quietly, trying to make up an excuse.

"No you fucking did not." The man gritted his teeth. "And you're gonna wish you didn't quit because right now Haley, its gonna happen anyway."

_Bullshit. _Haley pushed the man hard in the chest causing him to stumble back slightly. As soon as he was off her, hatred filled her and she took one, big, hard kick right to his man parts. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor. Haley was shaking, her head was spinning, she went to the door and fumbled with the lock but it was stiff. Suddenly she felt a hand grip one of her calves and she was being pulled to the floor.

"NO! Stop!" she cried "I'll never do it. I'll reject you."

He smirked "Oh I think you will Haley."

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"You see Hales" He stroked her cheek and she grimaced "If you dont do what i want, then… I'll just have to…how to i put this...blow up this plane."

* * *

**AN: So that's chapter three. I know they're short, sorry, but I hope this was exciting *fingers crossed* please tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Game

"You're bluffing" Haley said a little to calmly.

"Why don't you call it?" he smirked still pinning her down against the floor.

"Danny…" she pleaded quietly.

"What did you just call me?" he raged. "Don't call me that!"

Haley was worried. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Haley asked confused, she knew this man she knew he wasn't capable of doing something this horrific. Or maybe he changed.

"That's your name" Haley winced "Isn't it?" _Oh God_.

"Danny fucking died Haley!"

_Oh shit! Why? Oh my God! Danny's dead? _

"I didn't know-"

Just then it seemed as though time had slowed. The scruffy man who she had figured out to be Danny's half brother was Joe - 50% owner of The City Bar, originally located in Tree Hill but closed down due to unidentified reasons. This man had her pinned down, his face hovering just above hers. He kissed her check. Haley squirmed. Joe had an evil look in his eye. He brought up his hand and slowly stoked it down her cheek before forcefully swiping it against her skin.

Haley cried. She felt the fire build on her cheek.

It seemed like hours had passed. _Shouldn't we be landing soon? _But it was only minutes. They still had another two hours to go. Ten minutes ago Haley was sitting next to James, oblivious to the fact someone wanted her.

* * *

Nathan rushed back up the aisle to the centre of the plane where another toilet was. _Shit. _The door was lying open. _Could they have taken her somewhere else? wouldn't someone notice? _Nathan began to rush again. God knows what this bastard could do, what he threatened her with, what he done to her.

An old woman stopped him in his tracks. "Excuse me Sir? Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" she asked innocently.

"Its right down the aisle" he said pointing down to where he had just came from. The woman smiled.

"Thank-you. The one up there was locked. I saw a young woman go in, quite a while ago I must say. Must be a honeymoon couple." the woman chuckled to herself and Nathan looked in horror.

"A man went in with her?" He asked worriedly.

"Well" she whispered leaning up to Nathan "I think so"

"Excuse me" he mumbled rushing past her. Nathan paused for a moment. _James!_ He kept walking, practically running. _Why did she go to the toilet, why did I let her? _

Nathan finally reached the end toilet. A man was standing at the door. _Guarding it. _The man of the couple.

"Sorry, I need in there." Nathan said.

"Oh sorry my wife's in there." The man replied. Liar. Nathan could tell he had been doing this for a while, he was used to the bullshit. He had feared for hundreds of lives before, never just one.

"Funny." Nathan said "Because I just seen your wife sitting in her seat."

The man looked shocked. Nathan nodded. He opened a door to the side of the man and pushed him into a store closet.

"Listen!" Nathan demanded closing the door and grabbing hold of the guys collar.

"Whose in that toilet? And what the hell are they doing?"

The man didn't speak. He looked at Nathan as if he was a ghost.

"Tell me!" Nathan demanded, shaking the man a little.

"He's doing something that should have happened a while back." The man said. "Alright? that's all I know"

"Bullshit! What's he doing?" Nathan gritted his teeth.

The guy remained silent. "Fucking tell me!"

"He's just…uhm…Haley"

Nathan winced. "what's he doing to her?"

"He's gonna rape her"

_Fuck_. Nathan punched the man straight in the face. "And you think she's gonna let him do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes." the man smirked. "Because if she doesn't. She, you, me, him, everybody will die."

"What? What did you do?" Nathan asked getting angry.

"Nothing yet, but this plane will be wiped out, with a touch of this button." The man held up what looked like a foil pill packet. On the underside where the pills jolted out, there was a red dot on one of them. "So I suggest you get off me."

"Oh" Nathan chuckled slightly. The man was confused. "I don't think so." Nathan said. He felt inside his jacking whilst keeping the guy pinned up with one of his arms. Slowly, Nathan pulled out his gun and placed its at the man's stomach. He pulled the trigger. It was a silent death. The shot fired inside the man quietly. The NSC at the White House provide these types of guns, specially made for taking someone out who was a threat of causing a terrorist attack.

The man jolted forward, falling against Nathan. Nathan let him slide to the floor and he took the foil wrapper out of his hand. Nathan walked out of the closet and passing an airhostess he caught her arm, showed his card and whispered "don't go in there." The airhostess nodded in understanding, she was experienced in seeing these events. "Is there any way you can unlock that door?" He asked referring towards the toilet. "Uhm, I'm sure we have a key somewhere, hang on" she said walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley was still lying on the floor in tears as Joe hit her a second time. She tried to free any part of herself. He caught her arms and his knees pinned down her legs. She sobbed as she tried to cry for help.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" she shouted.

"Shut up! You know why this is happening. You caused it and you will cause hundreds of people to lose their lives."

"NO!" Haley screamed, she leaned up and spat in his face "You bastard."

"You bitch!" he mocked slightly. He raised his hand again put Haley got there first. Her hand, now free, flew up to punch him in the face. "Stop punching me!" He yelled.

"Stop trying to fucking rape me." she screamed and headed for the door, "I'm different now, you took away that scared little girl when you tried this the first time."

The airhostess found the key. Nathan grabbed it and headed for the lock. Shit! It was fucking jammed! "What the fuck?" Nathan sneered.

"Oh." the woman said in shock "Sorry sir"

People were starting notice the noise lever had risen and there was a whole loud of drama going on at the front of the plane.

"Haley?" Nathan slammed on the door.

"James!" she screamed. Nathan sighed in relief.

"Haley are you hurt?"

Haley cried "Yes!"

Nathan pulled out his gun. "Okay Hales" _Hales. _She was shaking but that simple nickname calmed her slightly. He was here. "Stand back from the door."

"Okay!" she shouted back and moved back. Joe grabbed her and pulled her against him, his hands around her neck. "You're going to die now Haley."

Haley tried to scream but she was slowly losing breath.

Nathan fired a shot on the lock making the door shake. He barged through. Some prick had Haley pinned to him, his hands around her neck and she was struggling to breath. Although Nathan seen a sparkle in her eyes when he barged in.

Nathan pointed his gun at the man's head. Haley eyes widened. "Let her go!"

"Fine, but this plane will blow up." He smirked keeping a hold on Haley's neck.

"Oh crap." Nathan said "But then again how can that happen without this?" he showed the guy the foil wrapper. "Shit!"

"Yeah." Nathan sighed slightly. "Now" he took a step forward and placed the rim of the gun on the guy's head. Nathan's other hand grazed against Haley's and he gently squeezed it letting her know everything was alright.

Nathan fired the gun. Joe fell to the ground. Haley stepped forward and fell into Nathan's arms. She sobbed quietly against his shoulder. "You saved me!" she whispered "You saved all these people." Nathan smiled against her auburn hair. "I know that's my job."

She shook her head. This was so overwhelming. James was just some normal guy, he wasn't a hero. But Haley got it, as hard to believe as it was, she got it.

"What did he do to you?" Nathan asked pulling her back from him slightly to check over her.

"Nothing to bad." she said, her hand instinctively reaching up to her cheek.

"Haley?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Its alright James." she smiled "It'll heal"

Nathan knew it would but there are just some things that wouldn't.

"James?" she asked and Nathan looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. "Yes?"

"What's your real name?" She whispered. She knew that these "special agents" had different identities.

"Nathan Scott" he replied quietly and she smiled.

**Chapter 4 Complete yay! OMG that was actually scary for me to write lol I was practically holding my breath! It was also actually quite hard because I'm not American, I'm Scottish so I had to Google a few things. Anyway now we can get back onto Naley and how will they develop after this? **

**I might not update until next week sometime so sorry in advance but here's something to think about. **

**Where's the wife of the man (Joe)?**

**What will the rest of the plane journey be like? **

**And where will Nathan go after this? - Will he stay with Haley or will he return back to CA like he's meant to after completing a job. **


	5. Talk to me

**_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time, things have been rather hectic._**

**_Chapter 5..._**

"If everyone could please return to their seats," The voice above everyone's heads brought them back to reality. "We are expected to be going through a short period of turbulence. Thank you." Followed by a ding, many people who had stood up to watch what was going on sat down and fastened their seat belts. Some of them looking scared but none of them was sure what of. The turbulence? Or the fact that "some guy" had just shot "another guy".

Nathan guided Haley over to her seat, next to his. She sat down quietly and fastened her seat belt, like the many other who were afraid of flying. Nathan took a seat next to her and watched as she gripped the belt, her knuckles turning white.

He had no right to do it but he did, he couldn't stop himself. He slowly reached for one of her hands and rubbed the back of her knuckles.

Haley flinched and shyly pulled her hand away. She had no idea why she had ran into his arms, probably because he had just saved her life, but with all the emotion she was feeling, she wished that for once something good would happen to her. She wasn't sure if that meant Nathan.

_What the hell am I talking about? _She thought. Of course she would feel something towards him, he saved her, he was her hero - whether he was a stranger or not. But then she suddenly thought about how many other woman thought he was their hero, so she sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could get off this damn plane.

Nathan was surprised that she had pulled her hand away. He wanted to comfort her. He knew that women weren't particularly fond of watching people get shot. _Of course she would reject his comfort, he killed a man, he's killed many men, who would want to be comforted by someone who's job was to take people out. _But he knew she needed it, especially since the plane started to shake slightly and Haley's worried face was turning slightly red as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Its alright Haley." He whispered quietly, not sure whether she heard him or not as she didn't reply. Nathan nodded, _she didn't her me. _

Haley glanced across and saw that Nathan was nodding.

"What's alright?…" Haley started but Nathan cut her off by whispering in her ear.

"You have to call me James." He sounded sympathetic.

Haley nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Its alright to be afraid Hales."

Haley's head snapped up. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had basically told her to give in, or he had called her Hales.

"I'm not afraid," she instantly regretted her sentence once the plane rocked again making her clench her fist.

"I'm just in shock," she stated after a few minutes of silence. "Sorry."

"Hey don't be sorry Haley, you've done nothing wrong, I get how hard it is for you okay? But you can talk to me."

_No he didn't. _Haley thought. _He just takes out the bad guys, he was never the one to suffer from their evilness. _

"Thanks." she said quietly and he nodded.

"So how did you get involved with these guys?" he prodded.

Haley was silent for a moment. "I used to sing in their club."

Nathan nodded. "Do you still sing?"

"No." she snapped.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"My aunt died," she whispered, "so I left the club."

"I'm sorry, how did she die?"

"I don't know, there was an investigation but the police put it down to natural causes because of the lack of evidence."

"Oh, so I'm guessing those guys didn't want you to leave."

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

Haley was thankful the plane ride was smooth again. She needed out fast. Revealing her past to Nathan was hard enough but sitting in the middle of a crime scene. A crime scene that was potentially her fault.

Nathan notice her reaction. He qualified in body language, along with the guns and knives he could read people.

"What did they do to you Haley?" He whispered, moving closer so know one could hear. Haley didn't want to answer but she was drowning in his deep blue eyes and she knew she should tell him. But she want sure if she could right now. Somehow she snapped put of her daze and sat up straight.

"Nathan, I'm sorry, but there's no need for you to know, after all you're just going to walk off this plane and have fun in New York, whilst I sit in my bed all day in the same room I book every year wondering whether or not there's someone else out there and knowing that I have told someone a secret that I haven't even told my best friend."

Nathan was quick to cut in. "Oh I don't think so!"

"Excuse me!" she tilted her head and squinted.

"Haley, I'm sorry but its to dangerous for you to stay alone, I'll book a room across from you in your hotel or we could share if-"

"Nath- James! I will not ruin your holiday for the sake of protecting some pathetic girl, plus what will you do about your hotel?"

"I haven't booked one." He smirked.

"What?" Haley asked confused, "You flew all the way over to New York without even having a place to stay."

"Yeah, well you never know what its gonna be like and I want to help you, so please let me."

He sounded to sincere for Haley to turn him down.

"Look Nathan I'm sure you do this a lot, and I'm sure women love having you protect them, but honestly I cant ask you to do that." she whispered.

"You have to call me James." he chuckled, "And actually, I haven't done this before with a women, I normally don't have to because normally the bad guy doesn't target just one person."

"Oh great," Haley sighed "I'm out of the ordinary."

"Yes you are." he winked, "and I'll be there for you as long as you need, I'll even get a flight back with you."

"But James, you don't know me, what if I'm a pain in the ass? what if I have OCD? What if I'm total tramp?"

Nathan chuckled, "Are you?"

Haley laughed slightly, "maybe"

"What your obsession with? Wait let me guess…"

"You wont."

"You're far to organized. You have memorised your flight number," Haley gasped, "You have a map from the airport to the hotel, even though you book it every year, you-"

"Okay, have you been going through my things?" Haley pointed to her purse making Nathan laugh slightly.

"No but I'm pretty good at reading people. And I know that you, Haley James, need me."

Haley bowed her head and smiled shyly. It was true, she did need him. She had no idea what she would do if Nathan just left her. It wasn't even something she could bear to think about.

"So where are you staying?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Barclays" She responded, "It just sort of feels like home now." Haley smiled as she looked up at Nathan.

For the first time since she got on this plane, even though all the stuff that had happened, she felt calm.

Nathan shyly smiled down at her, he took her in, she was resting her head against the headrest and her body seemed relaxed. He locked eyes with her for a minute before she yawned deeply.

"Tired?"

"Nah," she chuckled lightly, "I don't want to sleep." She admitted.

Nathan actually felt bad. All he wanted to do was let her sleep, he wanted her to do whatever she liked without wondering who was watching her. But he was and he would for as long as he thought necessary.

"I'm here," he whispered, "if you want to sleep, you should, we still have an hour to go."

Haley pondered it for a moment. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't bring herself to trust Nathan like that just yet. She knew it would come one day, but she had only met him four hours ago and although she felt a connection and he had saved her life, she always found it hard to rely on someone that much.

"Its okay," she said and she was sure that she could see a glimpse of hurt in his eyes, "maybe we could just talk again?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Nathan grinned.

"So, uh, they, uh accused me of stealing money." Haley blurted out.

Nathan was stunned. "Oh, why?"

"Drugs," Nathan knew she was embarrassed and found it hard talking to him. "I would never-"

"I believe you." He said.

"Its because my Aunt died and I was depressed so they assumed that I would-"

Haley trailed off the end of the sentence. She hated telling Nathan this, but she wanted to. For the first time in years, she was letting it out.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked her, wanting Haley to trust him.

"One of their brothers, but he got killed I think…"

"Did you leave then?"

Haley stayed silent for a moment. "I had to…run."

"Why?" Nathan was shocked, he could tell she had had a hard life so far, but deep down he knew she didn't deserve it.

"They, well he, uh tried to uh-"

"Haley…" Nathan trailed off. God how could she have this effect on him. She softened him completely and it was new to him.

Haley eyes started to tear up.

"Its okay, honestly." She whispered.

Nathan nodded and bowed his head.

Haley stared at his hand which has rested on the arm-rest. She had a desire to hold it in hers and thank him so much for what he had done. She was about to lift her hand and place it on top of his when she heard the overhead tannoy announce that they would be landing in ten minutes and that the flight had went faster that expected. _Had it? _

Haley took this as a sign and placed her hand back down on her lap and looked out of the window. She took a deep breath as she worried about where the man's wife had gone, since she had somewhat disappeared. But she knew she had Nathan, who she hoped would be there for her over her trip. Haley wondered what would happen when she returned back to Tree Hill in two or three weeks, whether she would manage to forget about Nathan. Up until now, she had never believed in love at first sight.

**_Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you all liked chapter 5!_**


	6. The Lights Are Too Bright

**Hey Guys! So I'm meant to be studying right now… but everyone needs a break right? Chapter 6.…**

The landing actually went smoothly. Haley's imagination was having a field trip, _what if it just goes head first into the concrete? What if it lands to fast and catches fire, or over turns? Why the hell am I such a worrier?_

Nathan and Haley hadn't spoke to one another yet since landing in New York. They shared the occasional glance and Haley would smile gratefully when he held doors open for her and let her walk through first.

After collecting their luggage in silence Haley announced she needed to use the bathroom, Nathan nodded and told her he would wait outside. He started to worry about her when she hadn't appeared after what seemed like forever but was only six minutes and forty-two seconds. He planned on going in once it turned to seven minutes but Haley came swiftly though the door at fifty-three.

Haley had stood in front of the mirror for exactly four minutes now. The room was empty, which was surprising as normally there's about six other women crammed in as well. She watched herself. Simply. Looking for any clues to where her life was heading now. Haley stared at her eyes. Her mascara was smudged, her cheeks flushed with a slight bruise on the right, her lip was presently being held between her teeth and she wondered how Nathan could even look at her, never mind run a mile. Finally she took a deep breath and told herself she was strong. Because she was, Haley James was a fighter, she believed that.

"Hi," she said quietly, giving him a cautious look, judging by the way he kept looking at his watch. "Nathan?"

Nathan heard her voice and looked up. She was different. She smiling bubbly at him and his heart warmed at the sight. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked just standing there. Her face glowing and her eyes shining at him as she watched him stare.

"Hey," he said, hoping that he had only been staring for a few seconds.

"Ready?" Haley took the handle of her suitcase and started walking towards the exit.

"Yep" he replied following her closely behind as they walked out of the airport.

"Mr Royale?" A man asked coming up to Nathan.

"Yes?"

"The cab you called for." The man motioned to the yellow taxi that was awaiting them.

"Oh yeah thanks." Nathan replied and motioned for Haley to get in.

"When did you call a cab?" she asked as Nathan sat down nest to her.

"When you were in the toilet for seven minutes." he smirked.

Haley chuckled and smiled. She told the cab driver the name of the hotel, and the pair sat in a comfortable silence until they finally made it to Barclays.

"Nice place," Nathan said as Haley lead him to the reception.

"Yeah" she smiled, "It feel's like home."

"Hi Miranda," Haley said to the receptionist.

"Haley James, back again." Clearly she was a regular, even the receptionist knew her.

"Yep, you got room 204 ready?"

Haley watched as Miranda scrolled through her computer and then reached down to collect a key.

"Actually Haley, there's been some problems in you're room."

_Great. _"What kind of problems?"

"Burst pipe, sorry hun." Miranda smiled sadly, knowing how important that room was to Haley.

"Well…" Haley sighed, not quite sure what to do.

"Haley?" Nathan stepped forward and lightly took her arm, "is everything okay?"

"They don't have my room." she replied suddenly realising how stupid that sounded.

"Okay," he said and took a step towards the receptionist.

Haley watched as Nathan talked quietly to the receptionist.

"Here," he said handing her a key, "I know its not 204 but it's a pretty nice suite."

"Nathan," Haley gasped, "I cant stay in a suite."

"Why not?" he chuckled.

Haley winced. "I cant afford to."

Nathan pretended to be confused, "Funny, I didn't hear them asking _you _for a payment."

"Nathan-"

"Wait there, I need to get a room."

Nathan came back after a few minutes to where Haley had seated herself on a near by sofa.

He smiled slightly at her and asked, "Mind if we bunk?"

"Sure" Haley said standing up hesitantly. Nathan grabbed his suitcase and headed to the elevator.

"I hope you don't snore." Haley chuckled whilst standing in the elevator.

Nathan laughed.

"Oh I'm serious." Her face turned mean but she couldn't help laughing at Nathan's shocked face.

"Ha-ha." he said mockingly.

"Shut up"

"Whatever," Nathan let Haley walk out of the elevator and she lead them to their room.

"Wow" she said, "This is… its, uh Nathan I cant let you do-"

"Haley, look they haven't got your room, so I figured the least I could do is treat you a little."

"But you don't know me that well to treat me." She replied a little harsher than intended.

Nathan looked her straight in the eye. "I know that plane journey we just got through is something that you wont ever forget Haley. I thought that maybe at least this would help ease the memories or the nightmares or whatever. Okay?"

Haley pondered his words. If he didn't have such a soft look in his eye, she would have been ready for their first argument. But that wouldn't change anything.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm sorry this is all going so fast and I don't know what to do, I mean normally I would be here alone and probably be in the tub by now, but you're here, and don't get me wrong Nathan, thank you so much for saving my life, but I need some time to adjust and this isn't my room!" Haley breathed and took a seat on the huge bed.

"Its fine." he replied and turned to walk out, giving her some space, "I'll go unpack in the other bedroom."

"Okay." she smiled with sorrow in her eyes.

Haley fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Nathan wondered around the suite and eventually came back to the master bedroom only to find Haley sprawled out on the bed. Her eyes closed and her golden curls splayed out around her head.

Nathan cleared his throat hoping to catch her attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Uh, yeah but there's only one bed Hales."

Haley's eyes widened. No way. This was a huge suite and only one bedroom.

"Yeah, apparently there's no need for there to be more than one." he raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked slightly confused.

"It's like an anniversary suite or something."

"Nathan," Haley started and sighed. "Are we in the honey-moon suite?"

Nathan grimaced he really didn't want to make it any weirder for Haley but he had officially reached the maximum.

"Yeah" he said quietly, "but I didn't know."

Haley fell back against the pillows once again and sighed heavily, trying to contain her emotions. "Urghh!"

"Haley…" Nathan went over and sat nest to her on the bed, "I'm sorry, I'll take the couch."

"Its not that Nathan!"

"What then? Haley talk to me."

"I have!" Haley's eyes were closed as she spoke through gritted teeth.

Nathan very cautiously placed a hand on her arm and was thankful when she didn't shake it off.

"C'mere." he said pulling her up and grabbing her other wrist with his other hand.

"Nathan…" Haley moaned irritated.

"No." He said and he brought her up into a sitting position, "Open your eyes."

Haley sighed like a child and eventually opened her eyes to find Nathan looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to see your eyes," he kidded.

Haley tried to hold back a smile but she couldn't.

"Damn you and your smirk Nathan Scott." she chuckled.

"You like it?" he asked cheekily whilst smirking again.

"Oh yeah." she replied half playfully half seductively.

Nathan smirked again "Hmm… Well it comes with a price."

"What?" Haley questioned,

"A smirk for a smile."

Haley smiled and watched as Nathan's face lit up. "You like my smile?"

"Yeah I do."

Haley kept smiling, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For liking my smile, my aunt used to say it lit up her day."

"Well," he took one of her hands in his, "You're very welcome."

Nathan and Haley locked his eyes for a moment before Haley leant forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you for being here," She whispered.

Nathan smiled against her hair, "I want to be here. Now go take a bath."

Haley nodded and took up his offer. Heading towards the bathroom she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

**Not a great chapter but I needed to fill in that gap so now the good stuff can start.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Nathan walks in on Haley in the shower.**

**Haley makes a suggestion to Nathan…**

**Haley calls Brooke.**

**Haley gets a surprise.**

**Becomes M rated....**


	7. Live The Moment

Five days, eleven hours and seventeen seconds. That's how long they have been living together. Haley couldn't decide if it had went fast or slow. Some days she woke up and for that split second before she re-familiarised herself with the her crazy situation, she felt like she was at home. Snuggling into her pillow and sighing at how wonderfully comfy and relaxed her body was, with the silence of her home, apart from the faint snoring of a sleeping Brooke, who badly denies it, across the hall. She longed to feel that way now. But watching as the clock ticked its way to midnight, she could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from Nathan. Nothing here was familiar to her. Although this huge, one-bed roomed suite would be utter perfection to anyone else, it wasn't home.

The clocked ticked midnight. Haley pulled back her sheets and stepped out of bed. With the moonlight coming through the window she actually smiled at how free she felt. Adventurous. She wasn't sure if you could call this an adventure, she should be worried, but with her feet padding on the cold, hardwood floor and her silk nightie swaying as she walked and especially with Nathan sleeping on the couch, ready to pounce on an intruder any second, she felt safe.

This wasn't her home but Haley felt protected. She felt happy. Like she could re-invent herself.

Leaning against the doorframe she stared at the back of the couch where Nathan was sleeping. She did feel bad making him sleep there, but he insisted that she take the bed. Haley gently walked across the room, glancing at Nathan and smiling at how peaceful he was. Heading into the kitchen she decided to make herself some tea. After sitting for half an hour drinking her tea, Haley still want tired. It was safe to say that she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. But she didn't mind, yesterday they had spent almost the whole day out shopping, just like what Haley would have done. The days start off being awkward but by the time lunch comes Haley and Nathan begin to feel natural. They walked along the streets of New York, laughing at the desperate tourist trying to take pictures of the yellow cabs and traffic lights. They had nearly fell over when one shouted "oh my God, that looks just like the Friends building" , and Haley had to grab onto Nathan's arm until she regained composure. They swore there was something in their coffee that day.

Haley tried to think of ways which would help her sleep. Normally tea does it and if that doesn't work she would head for the shower. That was starting to become more appealing to her. The warm water hitting her body, she could almost feel it. Haley smiled at the thought and started to walk to the main bathroom. Over the past few days she had grown more accustomed to the main bathroom, purely because of the huge rain shower. Sure the en-suite off the bedroom was nice but the shower was relatively normal compared to the jets in the other one.

Releasing her hair from its clip she let the curls fall around her shoulders. She turned the water on but left the jets off, sometimes they got a bit noisy and she didn't want to wake Nathan. She slipped the pale blue chemise off her body and stepped into the shower.

Washing the water over her body, Haley instantly felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Standing against the shower wall, Haley breathed deeply as her wet hair stuck to her body. _Shower always does it. _she thought.

Nathan turned for the umpteenth time. He glanced at the clock on the wall an noticed it was nearly one am. How could he crash out so early? Normally he was awake until about two. He sat up at glanced over the back of the couch. He saw Haley's door slightly ajar and could make out the moonlight seeping in through the window. He was glad she was asleep. Nathan sleepily stood up and began to walk to the bathroom. He rubbed his forehead, his fuzzy eyes making him feel slightly dizzy as he stumbled towards the main bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, never expecting the light to be on, he was blinded slightly until his eyes focused on Haley's face. "Haley?" he asked confused. He took a step back. _Haley_? _Oh shit Haley's naked! _

Haley washed her hair quickly and opened the shower door. She placed one foot on the ground and then the door opened. _What the fuck? _Haley glared at Nathan for what felt like forever but was only a couple of seconds. He hadn't seen her yet, he was clearly blinded by the light. Oh shit. Haley pondered about what she was gonna do. But she didn't think fast enough, her eyes locked with Nathan's. _Good, well at least he's looking at my face. _she thought but as Nathan's vision started to focus, she could feel him burning holes in her skin with his gaze.

_Oh my God_. Nathan couldn't move. He was speechless. Haley was perfect. Perfect. His eyes raked over her naked body, he couldn't help himself. She was standing with one foot placed on the ground and the other in the shower. God had it only been seconds since he opened the door, it felt like forever.

He was knocked back into reality when Haley suddenly tried to grab a towel.

"I, uh…I'm sorry Haley I thought you…I didn't." _Focus Nathan_, "I thought you were asleep."

His words went unheard. Haley's attempt to quickly grab a towel failed. She stumbled as she tripped out of the shower, clutching a white towel in one hand. She was an expert at preparing herself for falls. It happens way to many times for her not to get used to it. But as she thought she was going to hit the floor and most likely break a bone, her waist was suddenly caught by the strong hands of Nathan.

She stood there motionless. Staring into Nathan's eyes as he gripped her waist she couldn't help the tingles it sent up her spine to feel his hands on her bare skin. Neither of them knew what was happening, Haley didn't know if Nathan felt the electricity too. Her eyes wandered down his body, although fully clothed, her breath caught in her throat at the slight bulge in his pants. She wondered if he had noticed it yet.

Nathan stared into Haley's eyes. Here he was holding a naked Haley and he was looking into her eyes. But he couldn't help it, they were so captivating. He noticed that Haley stared at his body and he followed her gaze down to his pants. _Oh shit! _Nathan ripped his hands away from Haley and walked out of the bathroom.

Haley wrapped the towel around her and followed him. "Nathan I'm sorry, it's okay." She shouted after him, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh God," Nathan breathed as he stopped in mid-track. "No Haley, I'm sorry, God you must think I'm a perv but honestly I did not know you were in there. I didn't mean to see you hot, I mean naked, sorry, but you are hot. Oh God sorry this must be horrible for you, after the plane and that ass tried to…you know-"

"Nathan." she said chuckling and placing a hand on his chest. "Sit down."

Nathan sighed, Haley's hand caused a warmth to run through him. "I…" he started, embarrassed at his erection.

"Its okay." she said slowly, "Sit."

Nathan and Haley took a seat on the couch.

"I don't think you're a perv Nathan." she laughed.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Nathan, the plane journey doesn't bother me, well of course it does because we don't know where that crazy wifey is but Nathan its in the past. Okay? That guy didn't rape me, sure he tried but believe me I've had a lot of men make moves on me. I just ignore it and tell them to get a life. That guy's dead, he's never gonna hurt me and that makes me feel safe." she said looking into Nathan's eyes. "And so do you." she said quietly.

Nathan smiled. "Okay. I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"Don't apologise, I should have locked the door. Plus I got you to admit I'm hot." Haley laughed at Nathan's smirk.

"Yeah well you think I'm hot too."

"Ha!" she chuckled as Nathan laughed.

"Is it still weird Haley? I mean me being here with you, does it make you uncomfortable?"

Haley's heart skipped at how thoughtful he was. Nathan was doing things for her that was certainly easing the pain.

"Not any more," she smiled, "I like it."

"Good" he nodded.

"Its just I'm still a bit angry you know? I hate those guys so much and I know I said its in the past but sometimes I wish I could have been the one to shoot them."

"Yeah, well I tell you what, we'll head down to the gym tomorrow to relieve some of that frustration."

Haley could think of better ways to do that. She glanced at Nathan's shorts and saw his erection was still evident.

"Well…" she started. She had no idea why she was doing it but she felt the need to be with Nathan. Haley situated herself so she was straddling Nathan's lap.

Nathan was shocked, _what the hell? _

"How about another way of taking out frustration." she whispered into his ear.

She placed a light kiss behind his ear. Nathan couldn't believe what he was feeling, of course he had had sex before, many times in fact, but God this was Haley. The Haley he loved after a week of knowing and he couldn't let her do something that she might regret.

"Haley…" he said taking a hold of her bear thighs and loving how smooth and tight her skin felt.

"I don't think we should do this."

Haley sat upright and stared at him.

"Isn't this what you want?" she asked.

"Haley, of course I would love to do this with you, but I think we should wait."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do and I don't want you to feel like you have to "reward" me. I'm only doing my job."

And that was that. All of Haley's thoughts about him feeling the same way she did had gone.

_How could I be so stupid. Obviously he doesn't believe in love at first sight, he's a guy. I have just embarrassed the hell out of myself! Great now he thinks I'm desperate for sex. Fuck! _

Haley quickly stammered off his lap and ran into the bedroom. The words "I'm only doing my job" replayed in her head as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, knocking on her door.

No answer. "Haley?" he asked again, starting to worry. "Just tell me you're okay."

"NO!" she shouted. "How the fuck could I be okay Nathan? I just want to go home."

Nathan felt a pain in his heart. He knew that this was weird for her but he never thought she would wanted to leave. He was trying to make her holiday peaceful but he wasn't going to have sex with Haley and then leave her once this trip was over. He couldn't do that to her. He wasn't sure if he could do that to himself. Nathan cared about her too much to do that to her.

_How the fuck could I have told her "I'm only doing my job." It's the complete opposite. _

Nathan needed her to know that.

"Please talk to me Hales, open the door."

"Stop calling me Hales Nathan! You cant call me that!"

"Why? Haley what's so bad about it?" he shouted slightly angry.

"Just stop Nathan! I just… I want to go home. You're right, its too weird."

"Why Haley? Are you not happy being here with me? Because that's a lie and don't deny it! I've seen you smile and I mean genuinely smile when you don't even realise it, so don't tell me you want to go home because you made a mistake Haley because that's being weak!" Nathan sank back against her bedroom door. After a while he figured Haley was asleep and so he got up and left.

Haley lay in bed thinking about what Nathan had said. He was right, she really didn't want to leave just yet. She was happy, but to have Nathan tell her this whole thing was just his work was…well it was devastating. And Haley wasn't sure if she could see the point in staying when they would have to go their separate ways in two weeks.

Nathan had stopped talking to her. Deciding he must have fallen asleep, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off.

The next morning Haley didn't wake up until eleven. She had been exhausted and to be honest the extra sleep could only do her good. The first thing she thought about was her fight with Nathan. She was mad at him but figured they would have to talk.

Haley slipped on her robe and opened the double doors that led into the large living area.

"Nathan we have to-" Haley froze. Was this a dream?

"Hi" he said gently, "I'm sorry, I get it now."

Haley couldn't believe it. She glanced across the living room. All the pictures of random scenery were gone. They had been replaced with ones of her Aunt. A couple were colourful and showed her dancing in a 70's outfit. Some were black and white themed based on the 40's. Some she had never seen before, her aunt on the beech, on a swing.

"This is why you liked room 204 so much isn't it?" Nathan asked.

"How did you know-" Tears began to well up in Haley's eyes and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You're aunt was a model, a very beautiful one too."

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan admire one of the pictures. She couldn't believe he had done this. Room 204 was filled with these pictures.

"I always wondered why you wanted that room so much" Nathan smiled.

"Nathan how did you manage to get-"

"Well I had to pay Miranda a few bucks." He chuckled and saw Haley did too.

There was a silence between them. Haley stood looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry-" he began.

"No Nathan. I'm sorry. I made such a fool of myself I thought you might… but you don't, its fine."

"I didn't-"

"Nathan please don't say whatever you were about to, lets just go back to being friends and when this trip is over it wont be so hard for us to part."

Nathan smirked, "The thing is Hales, sorry, Haley, I got a call this morning…."

And?" she asked confused.

"My brother's getting married."

"Well congrats but-"

"He lives in Tree Hill."

"What?" Haley was stunned, "what does-"

"After this I'll be going to Tree Hill."

"But that's where I live." Haley stuttered making Nathan laughed.

"Yes I know Haley."

"But what about your job-"

Nathan fell silent. "I uh, I have taken a year out."

Haley felt like her jaw dropped to the floor. "So why are you still here?"

"Because I wanted to help you-" he said shyly. "I'm sorry about what I said last night I was an ass-"

Haley walked towards him until she stood only a few feet away. "Nathan Scott, I would kill you if I wasn't so damn grateful for you doing this," she motioned to the pictures, "and so thankful to you for saving my life but-"

"No buts Hales, lets just live it okay?"

Haley smiled. "Thank-you." she said leaning in to give him a hug. "And I'm sorry for coming onto you last night, I was just so frustrated and you were here. I just wanted to thank you and I didn't really want to, I just thought that you would…"

"Haley I would," Nathan said making Haley laugh, "But I knew you weren't ready."

"You are something else," She chuckled and hugged him again. "But you'd be the best if you made me breakfast."

Nathan pretended to sigh, he couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes. "I suppose so…"

Haley chuckled and walked into the kitchen behind Nathan.

Sitting at the table eating bacon, toast and eggs, Haley smiled at Nathan. He too was tucking into his breakfast, wearing a grey t-shirt and basketball shorts. They shared the occasional, comfortable glance. Haley crossed her ankles and lightly swung her legs back and forth under the table, her plum coloured robe swaying with her movements, just like what she would do at home.

"Feel's like home." She smiled whilst eating a bit toast.

"I know." Nathan smiled back at her. Anyone who walked in at that moment would think they were a married couple, not just two people, who had met a week ago, rapidly falling in love.

"So who's this brother of yours?"

"Oh his name's Lucas, not seen him in a while but he asked if I would be the best man."Haley's eyes widened, "Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah…"

"As in the Lucas Scott who is marrying a Brooke Davis?"

"Okay how did you know that?"

"I'm the maid of honour!"

"What?!"

"Brooke's my best friend!"

Haley and Nathan stared at each other. Both slightly in shock but both very happy.

"I need to call Brooke." Haley stood up and began to walk away, "Thanks for breakfast honey." She chuckled.

Nathan laughed, "You are so on the dishes," he shouted whilst searching for his phone to call Luke. Who would have guessed that the best man and maid of honour had already met under very weird circumstances. Fate was definitely on their side.

**There goes chapter 7! Thank you for reading, REVIEW! **

**Next chapter:**

**Nathan and Haley pretend to be a married couple for the sake of a free dinner. **

**Events catch up to Haley…**

**Nathan makes a confession…**


	8. Mr & Mrs

**Hey guys back again! Quick update right? Yeah I've had some spare time. Thank you to all who reviewed. Keep it up. Hope you all like this chapter!**

**AN: Betherzz - I am glad you found Nathan sweet. Sorry I confused you - yes Nathan has taken a year out - the plane journey was his last job and he would be taking a gap year. You'll find out details as it will be explained in some way. Thanks for reading!**

**------**

**"**Wait, I don't get it Haley. How do you know the best man?" Brooke asked curiously over the phone. She sat on her large bed in the apartment she shared with Haley.

"I met him on the way over here." Haley replied, not giving any specific details.

"Nice!" Brooke chuckled, "Tutor girl's got herself a boy toy."

"Have not!" Haley laughed.

"Whatever. So you decided to tell him about your amazing friend Brooke Davis right?"

"Nah actually he brought it up."

"How come?"

"Well we were just talking and he says he's going back to Tree Hill for his brother's wedding, who happens to be Lucas!"

"Oh my God Haley! This is fab!"

Haley smiled slightly, "Yeah its pretty cool."

"You so like him! And now thanks to my soon-to-be amazing wedding, the maid of honour and best man can carry out the tradition…"

Haley chuckled, having a feeling of what that was.

"Brooke, its not like that."

"Yet…"

"Brooke…" Haley warned.

"What? Oh please, the wedding's a month away and by that time you guys will most likely be having sex in the bathroom at the reception."

"Brooke Davis!"

"Yes?" she said innocently.

"Shut up." Haley pouted.

Brooke laughed. "So how did you meet? On the plane?"

Haley paused, she wasn't allowed to tell Brooke that Nathan worked for the Secret Service. "Yeah he sat next to me."

"Ah I see, and you landed in the same hotel?"

_Same room more like._

"Yeah… funny huh?"

"Oddly." Brooke said suspiciously. "I've never even met Lucas's Brother, he doesn't talk about him much, he just says that he's always working but he's a really great guy."

Haley smiled, "Yeah, he is." she said quietly.

"What's his name again?…"

"Uh, hand on Brooke, someone's knocking at the door."

Haley sprinted through the doors into the kitchen. She saw Nathan standing there making more coffee. With her hand covering the phone so Brooke couldn't hear, she walked over to Nathan and tugged on his shirt.

"What's up Hales?"

"What's your name?" she whispered.

Nathan's eyes widened in confusion. "What? Are you feeling okay?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "What do I tell Brooke."

"My name…"

"Like… Nathan?"

"Yes…" Nathan said in a duh like tone.

"Well how am I meant to know, sometimes you're James, sometimes you're Nathan."

"Yes, but Lucas calls me Nathan, because that's my name." He chuckled, "And it would look weird if Brooke called me a different name, don't you think?"

"Whatever." Haley playfully scolded and turned her attention back to Brooke.

"Hey, sorry, his name is Nathan."

"Yeah I know," Brooke laughed, "The time you were away I asked Luke."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah… he told me something else, turns out Nathan phoned him, same time you phoned me."

"Yeah?…"

"You said you weren't having sex!"

"We're not!"

"So why was he there for breakfast?"

Haley hadn't thought about that. _Shit_. She glanced at Nathan who was so obviously listening to their conversation.

"His room doesn't have self-catering, mine does." she tried to sound genuine.

"Why doesn't he just get food from the buffet downstairs? And Haley why does you're room have cooking equipment? I know for a fact room 204 doesn't!"

"Uh, because, we…" _are living together, _"Got up to late and missed breakfast."

"We?" Brooke questioned.

_Way to go Haley! _"I meant him."

"Sure…but why aren't you in 204?"

"I accidentally got upgraded to the honey-moon suite."

"Really?" Brooke chuckled, "So you and boy toy are staying in the honey-moon suite."

"Yeah. No! Brooke I have to go."

"Uh-huh. Call me with details."

"Bye!"

Haley hung up the phone and leant against the counter. "Urgh! Why did I call Brooke?"

Nathan smirked."20 questions?"

"More!" Haley laughed.

"Aw," Nathan pouted, "Bad news sunshine, you're still on the dishes." He threw Haley the dish-towel.

Haley glared at him but before she said anything there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nathan announced turning serious. He quickly fetched his jacket and put it on, receiving a confused look off Haley.

Nathan opened the door, but it was only the other receptionist.

"Hi there. This is a voucher for Le Bernardin," The woman said handing Nathan an envelope. "We enter all our newly-weds into this competition for a free dinner at a five-star restaurant and you guys won. Congratulations!" She finished.

Nathan stood there stunned. How did they even think they are married? Oh right they're staying in the honey-moon suite.

"Uh, thank-you." Nathan smiled and closed the door.

He walked back into the kitchen where Haley was drying off some plates.

"Hey wifey!" he announced.

"Excuse me?" she turned to face him, chuckling slightly at his sudden statement.

"Yeah, um, we won this thing for married couples."

Haley laughed, "but Nathan they don't know we're married."

Nathan waited on Haley to figure it out. Haley's eyes went wide.

"Honey-moon suite?"

"Yep."

"Oh God." Haley nodded.

"So are you gonna be my wife for a night?" he smirked.

Haley bit her bottom lip, thinking about it.

"Mrs Scott?" she asked. _That sounds kinda nice. _She thought.

"Nah, better be Mrs Royale, you know-"

"Yeah." she understood, "Its not got the same ring to it." she chuckled, but intently locking eyes with Nathan.

"So what do you say?" he asked, knocking them both out of their intense gaze.

"Hmm, I suppose so…" she teased, grabbing the envelope, "but only because I love French food."

"Ha!" Nathan quipped, earning a glare for Haley.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you put your jacket on?" Haley pondered.

Nathan patted the right breast pocket which sat hidden inside the lining. "Always prepared."

Haley gasped slightly, she knew he was referring to his gun.

Nathan noticed her face change, he saw an element of fear in her eyes.

"Gotta protect you." He smiled, calming her slightly.

-------

Nathan stood in front of the mirror in the main bathroom trying to fix his tie. He sighed as he undid the tie and attempted to do it again. He was never really good at getting it perfect. Deciding he had at least made a good attempt, he walked down the hall and waited on Haley.

Their table was booked for 7pm. Earlier in the day, Haley had insisted on them going shopping so she could buy a new dress. Since they didn't have to pay for dinner, she figured she could spend the money that she might have spent on a outfit for tonight. Although, she made Nathan stand at the door of every shop so he couldn't see it.

Haley stood in front of the full length mirror inn the bedroom, taking in her appearance. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of this somewhat "date" with Nathan. Her midnight blue dress, cut slightly above her knee, hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair sitting freely on her shoulders in lose curls and her darker than usual eye maker made her eyes seem bigger and brighter than they already were. Haley applied a thin line of lip gloss before ringing her hands together and preparing to face Nathan.

She stepped out of the room and was met by Nathan. Haley couldn't help but shiver at the intense look Nathan was giving her.

Beautiful. That was the only thing Nathan could think of. How beautiful she looked. He couldn't help but stare. His eyes were lead around her body, the way her deep blue dress hugged every part of her. He got a hell of a view of her legs, not to mention the dip at the front which displayed her cleavage. Her eyes stood out especially. He hadn't seen her like this but he loved it.

"Nathan? We better get going." she sad taking a step towards him.

"You're beautiful." Nathan blurted.

The feeling in Haley's stomach increased at his words. "Thank-you." she smiled.

Nathan froze when Haley put her soft hand on his face. He was soon filled with warmth, which happened every time she touched him.

"May I?" she asked, motioning to his tie.

Nathan chuckled, "Sure."

Haley sorted his tie and patted his chest once she had finished. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

Staring into Haley's eyes, Nathan couldn't believe how vulnerable he felt. He was known for his strength, he worked in the secret service for God's sake, emotions weren't suppose to get in the way, but sometimes it cant be helped. True love _is_ true love.

Haley's hands glided down to rest on his forearms. She watched Nathan's hands as they gently gripped onto her waist. Nathan took a step forward to close the distance between their bodies. Haley's hands once again moved to land on his chest and Nathans grip on her tightened. Their faces inched closer together.

"You look nice." Haley breathed against him.

"You're gorgeous." He replied sincerely as he leaned down and gently took her top lip in between his. Haley moaned at the first contact of their lips touching. Nathan repeated the motion with her bottom lip, whilst Haley reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both pulled away for a second, looking each other in the eye, before Haley grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled his head down, his lips crashing onto hers. Nathan immediately sought entrance into her mouth and grunted when his tongue stroked softly against hers. His hands moved from her waist to around her back as he held her tightly against him, chest to chest.

Building up confidence, Haley began to dominate the kiss, threading her fingers through his hair, she playfully bit on his bottom lip.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. Haley felt slightly dizzy after the most passionate and romantic kiss of her life, but was being steadily supported by Nathan's strong arms. They smiled at each other before linking arms and walking out of the hotel room in a comfortable silence.

Nathan and Haley stepped out of the yellow cab and headed up to the restaurant's doors.

"Oh wait!" Haley exclaimed, suddenly stopping. Nathan turned around, wondering what on earth Haley was doing. She took a small diamond ring off her right hand and slipped it onto her wedding finger. Haley smiled at Nathan "Gotta pay attention to detail."

Nathan laughed. Sure he'd never thought about that, but then again he'd never be as organised as Haley.

"Bonjour." They were greeted at the restaurant by a French man.

"Hello," Haley said, "We're Mr and Mrs Sc- Royale."

"Oh yes I see, congratulations on winning, this way please."

Nathan and Haley followed the man to their table. Haley ordered a white wine whilst Nathan ordered water.

"Don't drunk huh?" Haley asked.

"Not much on the first date."

Haley smiled. "So this is a date then?"

"Yes, I would call this a date." Nathan smirked.

Haley played with the rim of her wine glass, "Me too."

Once they had eaten the man came back over.

"So you're on your honey-moon?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Nathan answered whilst Haley blushed.

"Ah I see you make her blush." the man winked at Nathan who chuckled as Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." Nathan replied smirking again.

"We have a wedding gift for you two."

"Oh?" Haley said.

"Here is a bottle of champagne for you to take back to your hotel room, along with a chocolate dessert."

"Thank-you." Haley said gratefully.

"Oh you're welcome miss. Believe me you'll enjoy it." the French man chuckled to Nathan.

Nathan laughed. This guy had no idea they weren't actually married, and it was hilarious that he was trying to spice things up for the "newly-weds".

Once the man left Nathan and Haley sat and talked.

"So you've never mention your parents…" Haley said.

"Oh, well my mom is called Deb and um, then there's Dan."

"You're father?" Haley asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Unfortunately."

"Oh…Uh, so its not the typical father-son relationship?"

"Well he pushed me my whole life and it practically drove me away. I always wanted to be a pro-basketball player but once Dan got hold of that he pushed me so hard I resented him… and it."

Haley smiled sympathetically, "Sorry. What about your mom?"

"She's in rehab." he said quietly.

Haley saw the hurt in Nathan's eyes, "Hey, I'm sorry." she said placing a hand on his cheek and soothingly rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"It's okay Haley." he smiled. "Lucas and I have dealt with it."

"Good." she smiled.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm an English teacher." she chuckled at his shocked face. "What?"

"I might have done good in English if you were my teacher."

Haley laughed, "yeah, I have been told from a lot of parents that this is the first time they have ever seen their child read a book."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well that just cause you're hot." He winked.

"Thanks," she laughed.

"Would you ever want to sing again?"

"Maybe… in a while, but I'm comfortable just now."

"Good." he smiled. "You could sing for me one day Hales."

"Maybe" Haley smiled back, "I like it when you call me that."

"Hales? I thought you didn't, but its just sort of a habit now."

"No I do, I was just being way to emotional that night."

"You mean last night?"

"God was it only last night?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, look how much one day can change everything."

"How about one week." he smiled.

Haley smiled back, "It feels like I've known you forever."

"I know-""You know things that nobody else knows or will ever know Nathan."

"So do you." he chuckled, "James, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, no one can hear us."

Haley quickly scanned the room and saw many couples sitting, completely engulfed in their conversations. "Yeah, I think they're all to caught up in their own conversations."

Nathan glanced across the room, "Yeah, looks like it." he smirked.

Haley gave him a questioning look, judging by his smirk, he was up to something. "What?"

"Well it means I can do this." He smirked and met Haley half way across the table. Their kiss was soft and slow but relatively short given the circumstances.

"Mmm," Haley moaned, looking into Nathan's eyes, "I could get used to that."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Hell yes." She answered and smirked when she saw Nathan gaze lower to her breasts. Her cleavage on full display as she was leaning forward.

"Nathan?" Haley asked innocently.

"What?" He answered quickly, trying to hide the fact he was staring.

"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

Haley took her purse and stood up. Walking away from the table she moved her hips a little more than usual and glanced round to see Nathan watching her walk away. He caught her eyes and saw her wink at him before she disappeared around the corner.

Nathan grinned and shook his head. How could he be falling so hard for this girl.

In the bathroom, Haley stood at the mirror fixing her make up. Another woman came and stood next to her before doing the same. Haley smiled and headed for the door. As she was about to walk out, she felt the woman grab a tight hold of her hair. Haley spun around, she was about to ask what the fuck she was doing, but everything went black.

Nathan looked at his watch again. God how long did she take? He started to become increasingly worried. Glancing at his watch again he decided to check on her. He stood up and headed toward the toilets.

Upon reaching the ladies he knocked on the door.

"Haley?" he asked. "Haley? If you don't answer I'm coming in."

When there was no answer he barged in the door. Nathan felt a sharp pain in his heart. Haley was lying curled up, unconscious, with a small pool of blood beside her head.

"Haley?" he shouted as he ran to kneel beside her. "Oh God, Haley wake up."

Nathan cradled her body, her head resting on his chest, he could see the blood trickling from her nose and leaving small, precious dots on his white shirt. Taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around Haley, he immediately called a doctor who he knows lives in New York.

Whilst waiting for the doctor to arrive, Nathan hugged Haley's body. "You're okay Hales." he whispered into her hair, half trying to convince himself. He held her tight, worried that if he ever let go, he would lose her. Nathan placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead and whispered "I love you."

**Chapter 8!!!! They kissed! I'm so happy lol.**

**Sorry guys but I'm not giving anything away for chapter 9 - I don't even know how its going to go. Any suggestions? I have a rough idea but nothing dead set so anything could happen, everything could change. Just have to wait and see.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Love you all! xxx**


	9. Fragile

_**Chapter 9...**_

That noise. That horrible, high pitched, dreadful noise. A scream of fear, desperation, of pain. It rang through Nathan's ears again. He awoke with a startle. Although obvious, he was not expecting to be lying in darkness. In his dream it was light, they were in a park, him and Haley. Then he had heard her scream. It was like his dream just a couple of hours ago - they were in the mall when she screamed. Why was he dreaming like this? Why was Haley screaming? Did she scream when she got attacked? He hadn't heard her scream.

Nathan stared at the ceiling. His eyes followed the engraved swirls, all reaching in complex directions, he couldn't help but think this is how his life was. He started to become increasingly aware of his right hand. How it held onto her left. He was lying next to her, just in case she woke up. She had to. Doctor Anderson told him she would. But she hadn't yet.

The darkness was starting to change into light. It was coming up to 7am. Twelve hours ago Nathan had felt a way that he didn't think a person could feel. He had felt excited, passionate, scared, foolish, in love. Twelve hours ago he was holding her in his arms, kissing her, and now he was holding her limp hand whilst she lay unconscious next to him.

Doctor Anderson was asleep on the couch. He had known Nathan for a long time. Doctor Anderson used to work for the Secret Service, but he's retired. He knew perfectly well why Nathan had called him instead of taking her to the hospital. He knew Nathan didn't mean to be selfish, he just purely wanted to protect Haley. He was perfectly sure Haley would wake up soon, but he knew how much the wait could almost kill a person.

Nathan turned his body to face her. The moonlight camouflaging her deep blue dress but Nathan could still see her glowing skin. Still holding onto her hand, he gripped it tighter. Bringing it gently up to his face, he kissed her palm.

"Haley James," he started, "you are one heck of a girl doing this to me." Nathan chuckled slightly as he imagined a smile on her face. "You know," he smiled, "you can lie there all you want, but the sooner you wake up, the sooner we can be together Haley." Nathan stared at her. She was motionless, the only sign that she was alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest. "Please Haley," he pleaded, moving closer so his head was buried in the nook of her chest, "I'm sorry."

Nathan had eventually decided to get up. It was near 9am and although he didn't want to eat, he knew he should.

"Morning." Doctor Anderson said.

"Morning." Nathan smiled weakly.

"How's she doing?"

"Same as last night as far as I can tell."

The doctor smiled gently at Nathan, "Try to be patient."

Nathan's head snapped up, "I am."

The doctor saw his change in mood. "Of course. I'll go check on her."

_*** flashback***_

_Nathan carried Haley so cautiously, he was sure that she would break if he turned to fast. She was delicate. With Doctor Anderson closely behind him, he gently laid he down on the bed. _

_"Okay, I'll check her over." The doctor announced. _

_"Thanks," Nathan said quietly whilst taking a seat on the couch, his head resting in his hands._

_"Nathan?" The doctor asked walking back into the living room._

_Nathan immediately stood up, "What? Is she okay?"_

_"She has mild concussion and her nose was hurt pretty bad-"_

_"Is it broken?" Nathan couldn't stand the thought of Haley being broken- any part of her. _

_"No-"_

_"Thank God."_

_"-But it'll bruise pretty bad."_

_Nathan sighed, although he knew Haley wouldn't want him to, he felt responsible for the soon-to-be-mark on her face. "Is everything else okay?"_

_"She may have sprained her wrist. Its an automatic response when you're going to fall to put your hand out."_

_Nathan nodded. _

_***_

"Haley's still unconscious." The doctor said, coming through from the bedroom.

"Is that normal?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Well…I would have expected her to wake up relatively quickly, but everyone's different."

Doctor Anderson saw Nathan was anxious, "Maybe you should take a walk-"

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving her!"

"I'll take good care of-"

"No!" Nathan snapped, he didn't want to cause her pain again by not being there if she woke up. But then he wondered would she want him there? Would she blame him?

"Alright." The doctor said calmly.

"I'm going to sit with her." Nathan said and walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Hales," He smiled as he sat in the chair next to the bed. He waited a minute for a response. "You must be having an awesome dream…" He sighed as he closed his eyes in sadness.

"No…" Nathan's head snapped up. Was he hearing things? He stared at Haley and saw the flutter of her eyes.

"Haley?" He smiled overwhelmed. Nathan took her hand and placed it on his chest, "This is how much you scared me." He breathed.

"Get Brooke." Haley whispered drawing her hand away.

Nathan's head was spinning, he didn't know what to do first, "have some water Hales." He held a glass up to her mouth and was shocked when she turned her head away.

"Get Brooke."

"Haley?" Nathan panicked, "Brooke's not here."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Haley-"

"Why are you here? Where is Brooke?"

Nathan stared at her. Oh God. "Its me, Nathan."

"Are you Brooke's new boyfriend?"

Nathan froze. No. No. No. This cant be happening. "No…" Nathan felt like crying, his head was down and when he brought it back up he realised Haley was asleep again.

Nathan ran out of the bedroom to find Anderson.

"Nathan? Is everything okay?"

"She woke up."

"She's awake?"

"No. She fell back asleep, but she woke up, she talked to me-"

"What did she-""She doesn't remember me. Why doesn't she remember who I am?" Nathan pleaded.

The doctor stared at him, "She's slipping in and out if consciousness, she might the next time she wakes up."

"What if- What if she doesn't?"

"She will." The doctor assured him, "But for now she has concussion, so things will be hazy."

"She has to remember me." Nathan said. The only thing worse than not having Haley, was her seeing him as a complete stranger.

"Nathan please take a walk to clear your head, I promise to call you straight away if she wakes up okay?" The doctor asked.

Nathan sighed, he didn't want to leave but his head was messed up.

"Okay," he said grabbing his coat, "call me."

"Will do."

Nathan walked out of the hotel room and closed the door. He headed towards the elevator wondering where about he could take a walk. He didn't feel like going outside, it was too cold and he knew that once he reached the park he would see happy couples, and he would only wish that that should be Haley and him. Once he reached the bottom floor, he decided to head over to the bar. That should clear his head.

Once he ordered his scotch, Nathan held the glass, swirling its contents, thinking how much it resembled his mind.

"Well well…" He heard a familiar woman's voice.

"Sawyer? What are you doing here?" He smiled as he hugged his friend and colleague.

"Jake and I got moved here." She stated, "Moving target."

"I see," Nathan replied, "Where's Jake?"

"He's in our hotel, I thought I'd take a walk and I remembered that you mentioned you were staying here."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "So how's the case going." He immediately regretted asking once he saw Peyton's face drop.

"Ugh, this guy is such an ass, he never stops moving around the place ya know?"

"Yeah, I've had one like that before."

Peyton chuckled. "So how's the vacation going? People at work miss you already since you decided to have this year out."

"People?" Nathan asked, he wasn't close to people at work apart from Peyton and Jake.

"Well, Jake and I." she smiled.

Nathan laughed slightly, "Yeah... well I told the boss that the flight over here would be my last until next year so…"

"Uh huh, good timing though huh?"

"What?"

"Well I mean you decide to take a year out and then you meet this girl-"

"Yes, but I had already decided to take some time off-"

"Whatever." Peyton smirked, "Where is she?"

Nathan paused, suddenly remembering why he was down here in the first place, "She, uh, isn't doing so well so she's in bed.""Oh," Peyton said, "sorry, is she okay?"

"Yeah, Haley's a tough one," he smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine." He said, hoping to reassure himself.

"Good," Peyton nodded, "So buy me a drink and lets catch up." She smiled.

-------

"Haley?" Doctor Anderson said, walking into the bedroom.

Haley was lying awake, but slightly in a daze. "Hi." she said.

"Hello, I'm Dr Anderson, nice to meet you."

"Oh," Haley looked at him, "Where's Nathan?"

The doctor smiled, happy to know that she remembered Nathan.

"He just stepped out for a minute-"

"Okay,"

"Do you know where you are Haley?" he asked cautiously.

"Uh yeah, a hotel."

"Yes, do you remember what happened?"

Haley paused, "I went to the toilet and banged my head?"

"Yeah you went to the toilet Haley-"

Haley sat up against the pillows and looked down to see her dress was still on her. She smiled as she remembered parts of the night. The part where she kissed Nathan.

"I want to see Nathan."

"Of course I'll call him." Dr Anderson searched for his phone. When he found it he grunted as he had no reception.

"Haley, I'm sorry, my phone isn't working I'll go see if he's downstairs."

"No." Haley said, "Can I go?"

Dr Anderson looked at her. "Okay, get changed and come through for a snack first because your blood sugar had probably plummeted."

Haley smiled. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She was excited about seeing Nathan. She wanted to tell him that she'd heard everything he told her.

After eating a sandwich, she glanced in the mirror. Her cheeks hurt when she chewed and she was anxious to see the damage done to her face. She lightly stroked the purple flower blossoming on her right cheek. The bridge of her nose was red, but at least it wasn't broken. When she was changing she felt a sharp pain shoot up her wrist and figured it must be sprained. But she didn't care. She desperately wanted to be in Nathan's arms. To tell him that she didn't blame him, and that she loved him too. She hurriedly walked out of the hotel room and into the elevator. She didn't care if she was in a New York hotel wearing sweats, with no make-up on and her hair in a messy bun. Haley was about to go and tell her dream guy that she loved him, and she couldn't be happier.

The elevator stopped at the second floor so people could get on it. Haley decided to give the people space as they had a stroller, and since she was on the floor above the ground floor, she took the stairs. Haley stood at the top of the mahogany stair case. She could see everything on the bottom floor. The lounge area where men were watching football, some tables where couples sat, the reception area and finally the bar. Grinning, she scanned the room for Nathan. Then she saw him, sitting in a pair of jeans and a casual polo shirt, she had never seen someone so handsome in her life. But then she felt as though her breath had been taken away from her. A young, blonde woman was sitting next to him, her hand occasionally playfully hit him, or touched his shoulder. Haley watched the interaction and she honestly felt she was about to throw up. The woman swallowed the remains of her drink and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Although Haley was quite far away, she could see Nathan smiling. She tried to swallow a lump in her throat. A wash of fear came over her. She needed Nathan to need her. She lived for it. But now she couldn't help but wish she had never woken up.

Nathan had talked to Peyton about everything. About how her and Jake are so dumb not to realise they like each other, in a way that's more that partners. Peyton teased Nathan about how hard he had fallen for Haley in such a short space of time. Nathan told her that Lucas was getting married and that he was the best man, Peyton had congratulated him. Nathan was smiling. Peyton had assured him that Haley would be fine and that things would work out. She had gotten a text off Jake and left, but not before giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek and telling him to take care over the year. Nathan decided it was time to go back up to the room and see Haley. Although his talk with an old friend cheered him up, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Nathan sat his empty glass down and turned around on his bar stool. His eyes widened as he glanced at the staircase. He saw Haley standing there. Oh my God. Nathan was so relieved all he wanted to do was run up there and kiss her. As he started walking to the stairs his eyes locked with Haley's. He had been so scared that he would never be able to look into her eyes again without her knowing who he was. But he knew it now. He knew she knew. As he started walking up the huge staircase, his eyes still fixed on Haley's, he felt like he had been struck. Haley turned and walked away from him. Nathan was shocked, he felt like something had been ripped out of him. For a second he was scared again. Scared that she really didn't remember him, but then it came to him. It made all the sense in the world. Peyton. Nathan began to sprint up the stairs, two at a time. Eventually he reached the top, just in time to see a broken Haley, slowly being shielded by the elevator doors.

He had been so careful not to break her. But seeing the look in her eyes as the elevator doors closed, he could help but feel that he had.

**Thank you for the reviews! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it any good?**


	10. What's love?

**Hey guys! Thank you very much for the reviews! :D Hope you all like chapter 10...**

"Haley?!" Nathan shouted after, not caring if the other guests in their rooms heard him. "Would you stop?" He had reached their floor and Haley was now storming ahead into the honey-moon suite, with Nathan a few meters behind.

_God! _She thought. _Why did the fucking elevator have to stop…twice? _Normally Haley would have smiled at the old man who took forever to step into the elevator, she might have even helped him. But this time she was pretty sure she scared the hell out of him for taking so long, it was, in fact, the time in which Nathan had taken to sprint up another flight of stairs. He had heard the ding and saw a very pissed off Haley stomping her way along the corridor.

When Nathan reached the door to their room, it was slammed in his face. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Nathan?" Doctor Anderson asked.

_Oh. He's still here. _"Thanks for your help Doc, feel free to go." Nathan handed him his jacket and showed him the door. "You know… I think she's better." He faked a smile .

"Okay…" Doctor Anderson left, overly confused.

"Haley?" Nathan shouted as he walked up to the bedroom door. He twisted the handle but found it was locked. "Haley, that wasn't what it looked like." He was sure he heard Haley scoff, or was he just imagining it?

Haley lay on the bed. She was so overcome with numerous different emotions, she wasn't quite sure whether to scream, cry or go and fucking punch him in the face!

"Nathan I swear to God if you don't leave me alone-"

"For fucks sake Haley I need to talk to you!"Haley gritted her teeth and stood up. She unlocked the door and swung it open to find Nathan standing there. "Don't you dare fucking swear at me!"

"You swore at me!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Cause I'm mad Nathan! God I'm so angry and…hurt and-"

"There's no need for you to be mad or hurt Haley, she's my best friend."

Haley immediately scoffed and folded her arms over her chest before registering his words. "What?"

"That girl that was beside me is my friend and colleague!"

Haley pushed past Nathan walking towards the kitchen. "Really?" she said mockingly, "And why the hell should I believe you?!"

_God_. Nathan thought. _This girl's a tough one._

"Because I'm not like that anymore!" he let it slip.

"Like what anymore?" Haley asked, staring at him.

He sighed."I was an ass, I used to have one night stands and then throw woman away, okay?!"

Haley was slightly taken aback. He had treated her so well and now he was admitting this, he seemed like a different person.

"But I changed Haley! Because I seen what happened to my mom when men treated her like shit, its what fucking led to drugs!"

Haley continued to stare at him. She shook her head slightly before asking: "But why should I trust you Nathan? I've only known you for-"

"God Haley! What is wrong with you?" Nathan snapped, "Why cant you trust me? Why cant you trust anyone?"

Haley's blood boiled. Her face was becoming redder by the second. "How dare you make that kind of judgement on me!"

"Well its true isn't it?!"

"Nathan don't push me!" she warned.

"Oh come on Haley, you know fine well you have trust issues."

Haley was literally shaking. "Yes Nathan! I do have fucking trust issues and you know why!" She gripped onto the counter behind her, tears forming in her eyes as pains shot up her wrist, her knuckles turning white.

"Why? Because your parents abandoned you? Because your Aunt died? Because everyone who you thought loved you has left you?-"

"YES!" She screamed, the tears now running down her face. "Are you happy now? I cant trust people!"

Nathan looked at her. God he was so glad to see her. Even if they were fighting, it was still being able to talk to her. He stared at the blue/purple bruise on her cheek and saw how she winced when she tried to wipe the tears away.

"No." He stated, "Because you can trust me."

Haley took deep breaths. She looked up at him and saw that he took a step closer. Her eyes were showing how scared she really was to let someone in. She was sure that Nathan could see it too, judging by the way he was looking at her.

"Why?" she asked timidly.

"I'm not you parents and I'm not you Aunt Haley." He said, "I wont leave you."

Haley wiped the tears away and stared at Nathan. She shook her head, "But that girl-"

"Is called Peyton." He stated, "You should meet her, she'd love you." Nathan smiled.

Haley looked down at the floor and smiled gently. Her head snapped up when she heard him say, "Like me."

"What?"

"Well she would love you but she wouldn't fall in love with you." He chuckled. "But I have."

Haley's breathing hitched. She stood frozen to the spot, her knuckles still gripping the counter and it was then she realised Nathan was in fact only a foot away from her.

"I know." She said gently, "I heard you that night-"

"Really?" Nathan said surprised, shuffling forward ever so slightly.

"Yeah…" Haley couldn't hold back a smile. She glance at either side of her and saw that Nathan had placed his hands at either side of hers, kind of trapping her. She leaned her back against the counter more so she could look into his eyes properly.

"Its so good to see you Haley." He said quietly.

She smiled, their face just inches apart. "I dreamt of you-" she brought one of her hands to rest on his cheek.

"I missed you." Nathan whispered and then connected his lips to hers. Haley pushed herself into him, standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. With the kiss growing more passionate by the second, Nathan grabbed her waist and lifted her to sit on the counter.

"I love you." He breathed as they broke apart.

Haley rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." She smiled whilst wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. Nathan kissed her again. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear but pulled away when he felt her wince.

"I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?"

Haley didn't answer, she was too engulfed in the fact he had called her baby.

"Slightly but its fine." She smiled. Nathan gently grazed his fingers over her bruise.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not as much now."

Nathan smiled but then his face turned serious. "I'll get the person who hurt you Haley, they'll be locked up in jail. I promise."

Haley smiled. "Thank you," She said, "Thanks for protecting me."

"I will always protect you okay? Always."

Haley closed her eyes for a second and sighed, completely overwhelmed by the fact she had found him. All she could do in that moment was pull his head forward for another kiss. Sure it wasn't the most normal or romantic of ways in which you could tell someone that you loved them, but then again, they were definitely not normal.

Once they broke apart again Nathan eased Haley off the counter and set her on the ground. "You are definitely something." He chuckled.

Haley laughed but soon fell silent.

"What?" He asked.

"I've never really felt this comfortable with someone." She stated, blushing slightly.

"Me neither." He smiled back at her, "I like it, you know just being sort of normal."

"Sort of?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah well you gotta admit our 'meeting' wasn't exactly normal."

Haley laughed, "Well I'm a believer in fate."

"Really?" He asked, "I didn't know that."

It was then that they realised that they didn't know many things about each other. The looked at each other for a moment.

"Want to be a slightly off normal couple and play twenty questions?" Nathan asked.

Haley laughed slightly. "Yeah…why not."

They walked into the living area where they took a seat on the floor, opposite each other.

"Okay I'll start." Haley said.

"Wait!" Nathan stated, "should I order pizza."

"Sure-"

"What kind?"

"You know that counts as a question right?" She chuckled.

"No it doesn't the game hasn't started yet."

"Yes it has! I get a free shot."

"Nu-huh" He stated.

"Fine order what you want."

"Pepperoni?"

"Two free shots." She teased. "Pepperoni's fine."

Nathan laughed, shaking his head and walking away to order the pizza. A couple of minutes he returned to his earlier position.

"Okay shoot." he said.

Haley thought for a moment. "Do you have a middle name?"

Nathan frowned. "Out of all the questions," he smirked causing her to raise a brow, "Yeah I do, its Royal."

"Ah I see, that's why its your 'stage name'"

Nathan chuckled at the fact that she had used air quotes. "What' your favourite food."

"Uh, Mac and cheese!" She grinned.

"What are you five?" He chuckled.

"No! But you just wasted a question."

"Haley play fair." he winked and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat when she wrinkled her nose and grinned.

"Fine." she said, "What age were you when you had your first kiss."

"Uh…like fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Haley said slightly shocked, "God I thought a boy toy like you would have been…like eight."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Eight?"

"Yeah you know…"

"Haley James, were you kissing boys at the age of eight?"

"No." Haley said defensively, "ten."

Nathan smirked. "Ooh okay, lets see, what age were you when you first flashed a boy."

"Nathan!" she scolded, "I haven't flashed anyone!"

"Uh huh." He said teasingly. "Who?"

"No one." Haley said shyly.

"Haley?"

"Okay fine! But I was 16 and it was a dare!"

"Who?"

Haley winced. "Brooke." she whispered.

Nathan sat in shock. _Oh God. _"What else did you do?"

"No more questions, its my turn."

"Hales…" He whined.

"Fine…we kissed. But no tongue!"

Nathan felt himself heat up a bit. "I'd pay to see that." He smirked.

"Nathan!" Haley glared but her lips soon turned up into a smile. "So what age did you lose your virginity at?"

Nathan pondered it, "Sixteen."

Haley nodded, slightly embarrassed as the knew what was coming next.

"You?" he asked.

"Eighteen" she blushed.

"Really?""Yeah, I didn't want to just give it up, you know?"

"Yeah." Nathan smiled, "Were you in love?"

"I thought I was but not really, there was never that spark or intensity. I mean we sort of came to a mutual agreement, we knew we would be going our separate way so we called it truce, no hard feelings."

Nathan nodded. He was a bit surprised when she said, "I know I love you."

He smiled and leaned over, "I love you too."

Haley leant in and gently kissed him. As the kiss intensified Haley moved across the floor so she could be next to him. With Nathan sitting with his back pressed against the couch and his knees bent upwards, Haley straddled his lap, finding a nice sitting position.

Nathan moaned as she straddled him, combined with the way her tongue was making its way into his mouth. With their tongues tangling, Nathan rocked his hips upwards.

Haley gasped as she could feel his arousal against her.

"Nathan…" She breathed as his lips attached to her neck. "I don't think we should have sex."

Nathan felt like a bomb had went off in his head. He stared at Haley and forced out a weak "okay."

Haley chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry." She said stroking his cheek. "I mean I just woke up today and my cheek hurts and my wrist-"

Nathan cut her off by pecking her lips. "You don't have to explain Hales. I understand. I wouldn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Thank you." She said and kissed him again. She was a bit surprise when Nathan moved her off her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Nathan smiled shyly. "I uh have to go to the bathroom and take care of-"

"Oh." Haley said. She smiled at him and stood up. "C'mere." she said grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch. "Let me?" she blushed.

Nathan's eyes widened. Hell yes he would let her jack him off. "Feel free." He smirked and sat on the couch.

Haley blushed as she sat next to him. She was a bit nervous, after all, this was Nathan.

"Hales, you don't have to-"

"No I want to, I love you Nathan, I want to do this for you."

Nathan pressed his lips against hers and smiled when they pulled apart. Haley instantly kissed him again and moved to straddle his knees. As they continued to kiss passionately, she popped the button of his jeans open and lowered the zipper. Her hand brushed against his erection and she could stop a moan escaping her lips. It was Nathan's turn to moan as she rubbed her hand against him over his boxers. He shimmied his jeans down a bit and waited for her next move.

Haley stared into his eyes as she slid her hand inside his boxers. Nathan grunted when her small hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping. He moved slightly so he could move his boxers down. If Haley wasn't currently getting him off, he would have laughed at the face she made when she seen his cock.

"God." Haley said, "You're so…"

Nathan smirked. "Big?"

Haley chuckled. She made sure he paid for that by swiping her thumb over his tip, making him grunt. Haley bent forward and began to suck on his neck.

"Haley…" Nathan breathed as he rocked his hips upwards.

Her pace was becoming faster and Nathan couldn't help but throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. It was, however, when Haley moved off his legs onto the floor and began to suck on his ball that he knew he couldn't hold on. Soon Haley's hand was replaced by her mouth.

"Baby," He breathed, tugging on her hair, "I'm….I'm gonna come."

Haley only sucked harder and quickened her pace.

Nathan couldn't ever imagine seeing anything hotter than Haley's head bobbing up and down as her shining eyes captivated him.

"Oh fuck!" His body twitched as he came in Haley's mouth. Haley let him ride out his orgasm and smiled once she had milked him clean.

"Mmm." She moaned coming back up to kiss Nathan.

"Haley that was-"

"Amazing?" She smirked.

"Yeah." Nathan chuckled. He pulled her in for another kiss when there was a knock at the door.

"I think I should go." Haley smiled as she took in Nathan's appearance.

Soon she came back with a box of pizza and found Nathan was sitting properly on the couch, having pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"Smells good." he smiled.

Haley sat down next to him and opened the box. She grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V trying to find a good movie to watch.

"Ooh the Shawshank Redemption!" He suggested.

"That's not romantic." She smiled.

"Neither is pizza."

Haley chuckled, suddenly receiving a light bulb moment she asked. "You ever seen the Notebook?" she asked.

"The what?"Haley was slightly hurt that her boyfriend had never even heard of 'like the best film ever' but she let it slide. "You'll love it." She grinned.

Half way through the movie the pizza was finished and Haley was sitting snuggled up to Nathan's side with a blanket. She glanced up at him and saw he was watching intently. A smiles spread across her face when, sub-consciously, he squeezed her tighter against him whenever the older couple appeared on the screen.

Tears began to well up in Haley's eyes as the movie neared its end. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and instead of watching the end of the film, she watched his reaction. Haley couldn't help but 'aww' inwardly when she say the look in his eyes that led deep into his soul.

As the credits came up Nathan looked down to find Haley staring back at him. He smiled as he saw the glisten of tears in her eyes. "It gets me every time." She laughed. Nathan just stared at her.

"What?" She asked, ducking her head self consciously.

Nathan carefully lifted her chin so she looked at him. "You're just so beautiful."

Haley looked at him with all the love in the world. "You're quite charming."

"You haven't even see my A game." He quipped.

Haley giggled and rested her head back to its previous position on Nathan's shoulder.

He gently kissed her head and noticed a yawn escape her lips. "C'mon" he said, "let's get you to bed."

Nathan switched the T.V off and swooped Haley up in his arms, bride-groom style.

"Nathan!" She shrieked, "you'll drop me!"

"I wont." He promised as he carried her into the bedroom. Nathan gently placed her on the bed. "Night Hales." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Nathan?" Haley grabbed his hand. "Sleep here with me?"

Nathan nodded. "I'm so glad you asked me that."

Haley smiled as he climbed into bed with her. She immediately scooted over to him. "Will you hold me?"

Nathan didn't need to answer, he had already planned on doing so. He pulled her closer so she was half lying on him. With her head on his chest, Haley found comfort in his steady heart beat.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, trailing her fingers up and down his chest.

"What for?"

"For misjudging you earlier."

"You were upset, its okay." He smiled. Haley moved her head so she could look at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you here Nathan." She said genuinely.

Nathan smiled, "You don't ever have to worry about that." He leant down and softly kissed her lips.

Haley sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment before saying. "I promise I'll save you one day."

Nathan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Good night Haley."

"Night Nathan." She replied snuggling into him and falling into a peaceful sleep. One in which they had both longed for since they arrived.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know.**** I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was a change from all the other drama. **

**Chapter 11 will be Naley couple time too. Its getting close to the return to Tree Hill and the wedding. So look out!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	11. Being Normal

**I am very sorry… it has taken me ages to update! I really can't believe chapter 11 is here. Thanks for all the reviews. It seems that you all liked the last chapter, so I hope you like this one too…**

Haley woke up after the best nights sleep she had had in… well God knows how long. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she felt protected by the strong arms wrapped around her. She breathed him in. Her head was nuzzled into his chest, his wonderful-now-bare-chest. Haley thanked God that the heating in their suite was on high, and since neither of them could be bothered to move, Nathan just whipped off his T-shirt. She had been disturbed at first as she instantly felt him moving away but he reassured her. "Go back to sleep baby, I'm just too hot."

Haley had drifted off to sleep but now she chuckled to herself thinking about his words. Yes he is just too _hot_.

Somehow during the night Nathan had managed to maneuvere them so that Haley wasn't lying on him any more, and instead they lay on their sides, facing each other and still wrapped up in each others arms.

Haley slipped one of her arms to wrap around Nathan's back. They other hand was placed flat on his chest, rising slightly due to his steady breathing. She felt him take a deep breath and grunt, Haley smiled as she knew he was waking up.

"Morning baby." She whispered, gently stroking his back.

"Hmmm, go back to sleep Hales." Nathan grunted.

Haley laughed slightly, he was so not a morning person. "Its time to get up."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because we need to celebrate." She winked but soon noticed that Nathan's breathing had become steady again. "Nathan!" she stated and poked him in the chest but he didn't budge. Haley rolled her eyes, deciding to take drastic action. Pushing herself up she whispered seductively in his ear. "Nathan…"

Again he didn't budge, so she continued. "Honey wake up…" Haley left a light kiss behind his ear and started to move her lips down his neck. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips; her mouth now leaving hot kisses on his collar bone.

Nathan's eyes shot open as he felt Haley's tongue trail down his chest. "Hales?" He said as he began to perch himself up on his elbows to see where she was going.

"Hi." She smiled as she climbed back up so she was now hovering above him. "Did I wake you?" Haley teased.

"You certainly did." Nathan smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. Haley moaned as Nathan grazed his teeth along her bottom lip. She knew this would get him all hot and bothered so she pulled away.

"Good." She smirked. "Now will you get up?"

Haley climbed out of bed and turned to face Nathan who hadn't said anything yet. He was glaring at her playfully. "You mean you used those tactics to get me out of bed instead of into bed?"

"Oh yeah." She stated and walked out of the bedroom, deliberately swaying her hips. Although she was dressed in baggy pants and a top, Nathan couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He hoped that one day he would find her wearing _his_ sweats.

"Mmm" Haley smiled as she walked out of the bathroom where she had taken a shower. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Nathan smiled as he turned around to face Haley. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What?" Haley chuckled.

Nathan glared at her.

"Oh" She blushed, consciously pulling up the towel that was wrapped around her. "Well…maybe"Nathan laughed slightly. "So what do you wanna do today?"

Haley sighed gently whilst thinking. "Well I thought we could just sort of do normal things." She blushed slightly.

Nathan noticed her blush. "Normal things?"

"Yeah, you know, like couple things, like go see a movie and stuff. I just want to be with you."

Nathan smiled at her words. He gently grabbed by the wrist and pulled her forward making her squeal in surprise.

"I just want to be with you too." He smirked before wrapping his arms securely around her waist and leaving a kiss on her forward. "Now go get changed, you're killing me!"

Haley laughed before walking away into the bedroom, all the while feeling Nathan's eyes burn into her back.

-----

"So tell me about Tree Hill, is it nice?" Nathan asked whilst digging into his pancakes.

Haley wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "Yeah, you're gonna love it."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, basketball fan right?" She asked but Nathan fell silent.

"Uh…yeah sure."

Haley stared at him for a moment. She pondered a question but wasn't sure whether or not to ask it. She decided to put on a casual voice and ask something perfectly normal. "Do you play anymore?"

"I played in high school and college."

"Do you still play though?" She asked, all of a sudden becoming timid.

Nathan sighed and set down his fork. "No. I don't have time, I work for the Secret Service."

Haley nodded. "Is that why you gave it up." She noticed Nathan flinch as he straightened himself in his chair.

"Actually I stopped playing because I got hurt." Nathan heard Haley gasp.

"How?"

"Got into some stupid situation with this loan shark and he took away my dream."

Haley sighed. "But I've saw you running Nathan, I think if you tried you could-"

"I don't want to. I gave it up and I'm happy okay?"

Haley chewed her bottom lip and nodded. "Sorry I brought it up-"

"Don't be Hales, its fine." He smiled but she saw the look in his eye.

"Okay.""I was thinking after seeing our movie I could take you out for dinner."

Haley smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Nathan smiled back at her and for a moment they sat their staring at each other, just taking it all in.

"How come you've never been to Tree Hill before if your brother lives there?" Haley asked breaking their moment.

"I've never really got around to it to be honest, I bet its changed loads."

Haley widened her eyes. "So you have been?"

"Well…" Nathan smirked. "Yeah but not in a really long time. I grew up there.""Shut up." Was all Haley could say, followed by, "you are kidding?"

"No, actually, I bet we met when we were little and never even realised it."

"Ha-ha." Haley said sarcastically. "I doubt that."

"How come? What school did you go to?"

"Actually I was home schooled."

"What?" Nathan asked shocked.

"It was practically like being in school, trust me."

"Your aunt was strict huh?""Yeah." Haley smiled gently. "But that's how I'm so clever."

"Oh really?" Nathan smirked.

"Uh huh." She giggled.

"I could have used you as a tutor." Nathan chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I would have paid more attention."

"To what? Le mis, or my chest?""I was thinking you're legs."

Haley scoffed. "I hate my legs."

"Why?!"

"Cause they're just-"

"Gorgeous."

Haley laughed.

-------

After seeing a movie and having dinner, Nathan and Haley strolled down the street, hand in hand.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

Haley glanced around the street and saw a club a few metres away.

"C'mon." She smirked, pulling him by the hand into the club. "It'll be fun."

"Hales." Nathan said upon reaching the bar, "I can't dance."

Haley giggled as she passed Nathan a shot. "After this you will."

As soon as Nathan had knocked back a couple more shots Haley pulled him on the dance floor.

"No no no." he whined but Haley wouldn't let him go. She could barely hear him over the music so she pulled his head down and said. "Please dance with me."

Nathan looked into her eyes. "Oh… okay." He said as he spun her around so her back was against his chest. Haley immediately spun back around.

"What are you doing?" She chuckled.

Nathan stared at her. "Dancing with you…"

"Really? Or was it me giving you a lap dance?"

"Haley." Nathan chuckled, "that's how you dance."

Haley scoffed playfully, "That's how _you_ dance. I dance like this." She said and grabbing his she set them on her hips whilst she held on to his shoulders.

Nathan bent down so he could talk to her. "This is like high school prom dancing."

Haley smiled softly. "Is it?"

"Yeah…" He said expecting her to catch on but she never did.

"You went to prom right?"

Haley swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Uh, no."

"Why?" Nathan asked, slightly shocked but still keeping a hold of her.

"Because," she blushed and turned her head away slightly, "geeks don't go to prom."

Nathan sighed gently, thinking about how cute she was. Haley had never seemed to be one of those people who categorized herself, but he knew that in high school, that couldn't be helped. "Hot geeks do."

Haley laughed and turned her head back. She gasped lightly when his piercing blue eyes were staring into hers. Slowly she lifted herself up more, even though she was already wearing heels, and she pressed her lips softly to his.

Nathan groaned as he slipped his hands around her back, feeling the smooth bare skin that was revealed by her dress. He gently pulled away and brought one if his hands to rest on her warm cheek. "Plus." He said. "This is so much better than prom."

Although the music was fast and they'd sure enough be getting some weird looks, Nathan took Haley's hand in his and gently swayed her.

Haley felt embarrassed for a split second but she realized that it didn't matter if people stared or judged them, because they were simply jealous they had never had a moment like this. She rested her head on Nathan's and let him slowly sway her back and forth, she swore to herself that is she stayed like this forever, it wouldn't be long enough.

The song came to an end and the both pulled apart from each other slightly. "Buy me a drink?" Haley said, more seductive than intended, into Nathan's ear.

"Sure." He replied taking her hand and leading her to the bar.

"More tequila shots?" Haley asked once she heard what Nathan ordered.

"Gets us drunk faster." He smirked and Haley chuckled.

"Urgh." Haley shook her head as she swallowed another shot. How many had she had? This was probably her fifth or sixth, maybe seventh, God knows. Her throat burned and she smiled apologetically at Nathan after she grabbed a lime out of his hand and sunk her teeth into it.

"I was going to use that." He teased.

"Sorry." Haley grinned. She watched as Nathan took another shot and immediately grabbed his head to pull him into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Nathan smirked.

"I used your lime." Haley smiled back.

"Well that definitely worked."

Haley chuckled and stood up again. "Dance?"

"Yeah." Nathan smiled, "Right after I use the bathroom."

"Okay." Haley smiled and watched Nathan walk away. Immediately she jolted forward when she felt two unfamiliar arms wrap around her waist.

"Wanna dance baby?" the guy slurred.

"No… thanks." She said a little to quickly and the guy took a few steps back.

"Why not, I'm hot." He pointed to his chest.

Haley scoffed, _maybe he should get his head out of his ass._ She turned to walk away but the guy grabbed her arm.

"Look." She said firmly and turning around. "I don't want to dance, so will you just back the hell off!"

"I'm giving you a free shot baby, most girls have to pay."

"Uh." Haley grimaced. This guy was the biggest ass ever! Her fist clenched and was ready to fire when the guy kissed her, but his hands held her arms tight. Haley winced in pain as her healing wrist started to sting. She manage to break her left hand free and punch him as hard as she could in the chest. "Get off!" The guy stumbled back slightly and Haley watched as he walked towards her again, looking very angry. _Oh shit! _She turned and started to walk away, tensing up when she felt a hand on her back, but when she look round, she saw the guy knocked out on the floor and Nathan gazing down at her. A wash of relief came over her as she let out a sigh and walked into Nathan's open arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for doing that." she smiled against him.

"No problem, are we going to dance now?"

Haley smiled, "sure." She took his hand and les him to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised when Haley turned her back to him and grabbed his arms to wrap around her waist. "Dancing how you dance."

Nathan chuckled. "But I thought you said-"

"I did." She smiled, "But I figured we could add a twist to 'prom night'"

Nathan smiled against her hair. He placed a light kiss on the crown of her head before he started to move her hips against his own.

Haley became instantly relaxed, forgetting the previous event and practically sinking into Nathan. Her hips were moving against his, and sure she had done this before, but it had never felt as…passionate or romantic as this. They way Nathan's hands were gripping onto her waist and not trying to grope her breasts, like some guys tried, somehow made her want him more. He was being so gentle with her, but Haley could feel him tense when she grinded into him, and she knew he was getting just as hot as she was. It was, however, when she swung her arm around the back of Nathans neck and began to play with his nape that she noticed his arousal increase.

Nathan felt so hot. He was trying his hardest not to take Haley right there. Sexual tension had more than existed ever since he saw her naked in the shower. Now she was grinding against him, her arms swung around his neck and he couldn't help but think about her beautiful body. He knew that she could feel it too. If she wasn't comfortable she would have backed away when she felt the hardness in his pants, but instead she grinded her ass harder into him, which only made his desire increase.

Haley was forcing herself to stay upright. Nathan's body behind her, where she couldn't touch everywhere was too much to take. Her ass was grinding so forcefully against Nathan's pants she was almost certain he could probably feel the dampness of her panties. Her breathing hitched when she felt Nathan place a light kiss on her bare shoulder and that was it. She snapped. She spun around and they locked eyes for a moment. Nathan grabbed her hand and led her out of the club. They hadn't said anything yet but the both knew exactly what was happening.

God! The cab ride back to the hotel had taken what seemed like forever. Nathan tried not to stare at her as he was barely hanging onto to his control, but the way her dressed slid further up her legs made him wish he could just scream at the driver to put his foot down.

Eventually the arrived back at their hotel. Once inside the elevator, Nathan pushed Haley up against the wall. "We had to get out of there." He breathed against her lips.

"I know." Haley whispered and moaned when he kissed her so passionately it made her knees weak.

"Nathan?" She breathed, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Yeah…"

"I'm ready." She said quietly.

"For sex?" Nathan blurted before he could think.

Haley laughed. "Yes for sex you idiot," she teased, "I just wanted to make sure I'm ready, but now I am because I'm in love with you."

"Haley-"

"Nathan, I promise, this isn't the drink talking I swear. I'm a little drunk, but I'm definitely sober enough to know what I'm doing."

Nathan grinned at her. "Well then." He said and upon hearing the ding of the elevator doors, he scooped her up and walked to the hotel room.

Once inside Nathan kicked the door shut with his foot and smiled as Haley pulled him by his tie into the bedroom. He smirked at her when she pulled it off and immediately went for the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh God." She whispered as she ran her hands along his bare shoulders and slid his shirt onto the ground.

"Are you okay Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you're just so…hot."

Nathan smirked and Haley felt as though she was melting. His gaze intensified when she grabbed the buckled of his belt and unclasped it. Nathan couldn't take it any longer. He had wanted this from the moment he met her on that crazy plane journey. Before he knew it Nathan was left standing in only his boxers and Haley was still fully dressed. "This isn't fair." He smiled and took Haley into his arms. He slowly began kissing her as he tugged the zipper of her dress down her back, letting the soft material fall to the floor. Nathan stood there, completely mesmerized by her appearance. Her matching red bra and panties did it for him and in one swift motion he grabbed the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up. Her legs immediately wrapping around his waist as the fell back onto the bed.

"Shit." Nathan moaned as she grinded her hips into his. He could feel her wetness and the desire to be inside her only grew. He quickly shoved down his boxers and stared at her as she unclasped her bra, revealing her perfect breasts.

Nathan hooked his thumbs under the lace edges of her panties and looked up at her to make sure his next move was okay. He saw Haley's teeth sink into her bottom lip as she nodded and Nathan slid the panties down her smooth legs.

Haley was completely relaxed. She had wanted this for as long as she'd known Nathan but she couldn't bring herself to trust someone that much. Now though, she had found that love and trust. And when he entered her, neither of them could be happier.

**To be continued….**

**So? Fancy dropping me a review to tell me what you think?**

**I'd love it, and hopefully update quicker. Thank you!**

.


	12. Home Sweet Home

Haley's whole body was on fire. Every single nerve within her was alight. Heat flowed through her veins, her body began to tingle and it was only the beginning. Nathan was hovering above her, his nose occasionally bumping hers, and she smiled graciously against his lips when she said. "I've wanted this for so long."

Haley had too. Since the moment she met him. She was almost sure that if the circumstances were different on the plane, they would now be proud members of the Mile High Club. But hey, they always had the flight back.

Haley was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts and brought back to reality, which was so much better, considering Nathan was pounding in and out of her right now.

She was struggling to contain herself, she couldn't even form a proper sentence never mind reply to Nathan. Soft moans were all that escaped her lips, apart from when Nathan angled his hips so he hit her upper wall, she practically screamed for him to do it again. There had been no time for foreplay. As soon as the started dancing tonight, both of them knew something has started and they were damn well going to finish it.

Nathan felt Haley writhe beneath him and he knew she was close. Sensing his own release was rapidly approaching, he lowered his head and began to whisper things into her ear.

Haley had to bite her lip. It was the only way, she was sure, that would stop her from exploding. But when Nathan began to whisper in her ear how much he loved her and how we wanted her to come for him, she lost all self control. Her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her back to arch off the bed and desperately grasp onto Nathan's back.

Nathan's forearms gave way as he climaxed right behind Haley. He could get use to this feeling; being held in Haley's tight embrace, feeling her inner muscles contract around him and fixing his eyes on her face as she completely gave herself to him. He felt her hands caressing his back and it was only then he realized he would be crushing her.

"Hales, I gotta move." Nathan lifted his head from where it was buried and his eyes met hers.

"Don't move." She said so softly, Nathan wasn't sure if he had imagined it. He nodded and smiled at her, watching the emotions swirl in her eyes. Nathan thought he had seen Haley happy when she laughed with him or when she saw something she loved. But this was different. Haley's eyes were shining, she couldn't take that smile off her face no matter how hard she tried and she especially wouldn't let Nathan move so fast.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Nathan gently rolled over and pulled Haley closely up against his chest.

"You alright baby?" He asked gently stroking her hair.

Haley nodded. "I just want to stay like this forever."

Nathan smiled, knowing the feeling. "Me too." He laid his head down on the pillow next no Haley, his face buried in the curls of her hair, breathing in her shampoo, he fell into a blissful sleep.

------

Haley woke up feeling cold. She noticed the thin bed sheet was around her waist, no wonder she had goose-bumps on her arms. She pulled the sheet up and rolled over, expecting to be met with a gorgeous warm body. Instead, to her disappointment, she was met with a crisp cold white sheet. Haley stood up and wrapped her robe around her. She glanced in the en suite when walking out of the bedroom, but he wasn't in there.

"Nathan?" She asked walking into the living area after being in the kitchen. Finally she heard water running in the main bathroom.

"Nathan?" She asked again walking into the bathroom, but the water drowned out her voice. Nathan hadn't noticed her yet and a mischievous smile spread across Haley's face.

"Hey baby." She whispered in his ear, feeling him jolt in fright as she glided her hands down his hard back. "Did I scare you." Haley teased,

"No." Nathan choked out as her hands slipped around his waist, her fingertips dancing just below his belly button.

"Good." She smirked, her head resting against his back, just feeling his toned chest made Haley weak in the knees.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up feeling cold."

Nathan barely heard her reply. Her soft hands were stroking up and down his back and combined by the hot sprinkle of water from the shower spray, it felt like heaven.

Haley watched, only confused for a moment, as Nathan stepped out of her embrace. She locked eyes with his and only then did she realize he was now facing her…naked.

"Hi." She smiled.

Nathan smirked at her sudden shyness. Last night was their first time and although it was amazing, the moonlight coming through the window didn't do her body as much justice as it deserved, of course he had seen her naked but this different. Her hair was slightly messed and damp, her lips rosy from the heat of the shower and her body looked even more fantastic wet.

"Morning." He replied.

Haley thought she was going to collapse under Nathan's intense gaze. She could not only see but feel in eyes working their way down her body and back up. And it was inevitable that she was doing the same to him. She gasped, surprised to see how hard he was already, but then Haley shifted slightly and discovered the ache that was spreading between her legs.

She watched as Nathan took a step closer to her and before she knew it, her arms were thrown around his neck and she was once again getting lost in a kiss. Haley moaned when Nathan pulled her hips closer to him and she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. She breathed heavily when the broke apart for some much needed air and when she saw the look in his eye, she knew this was going to be amazing.

"Oh God," She breathed as Nathan's lips latched onto her neck. Grabbing his hair roughly, Haley squealed when Nathan grabbed the underside of her thighs and hoisted her up, her back crashing against the shower tiles and her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. She could feel him right where she wanted him to be but her wasn't making any attempt to give her what she so badly wanted and needed.

"Nathan…" She moaned, her heels digging into his ass as the swirling in her stomach grew each time he nibbled on her neck.

"Yeah baby?" Nathan smirked against her collar bone as he was slowly moving south.

"Please." Haley breathed. Her head was spinning as his lips moved further down until they grazed over her breast. She held her breath, silently begging him to do it.

Nathan felt her tense up, her feet pressing harder into his ass. He teased her by swirling his tongue around her nipple and he was happy when she shivered against him. He could wait any longer. The first time he had seen her naked, although it was accidental, he had pictured being this close to her breasts, but he had only dreamt of what it would be like when her legs are wrapped around him, her head thrown back against the wall and moans escaping her lips. He roughly took the hardened bud into his mouth and sucked furiously, all the while enjoying Haley's fight to stay in control.

"Oh." She moaned whilst her hips started to rock against his.

Nathan moaned as her felt her grind against his cock. He straightened himself so he could look into her eyes. Grabbing her hips he pushed himself deep inside her, loving the "Yes…" that she let out.

"Like it rough huh?" He teased.

"Always with you." Haley hadn't really made sense but neither of them could care. Nathan was thrusting into her at a furious pace and Haley couldn't help but dig her fingernails into his shoulders, which she is sure only spurred him on.

In no time at all Haley was screaming out, her body convulsing as she came. Nathan's head fell into the crook of her neck as he slowed his pace down, holding her still as he came inside of her.

"Haley…" he grunted against her neck.

Haley was literally speechless. That had to be the best sexual experience she had ever had.

"I do like it fast." Haley smirked as Nathan looked at her.

"Really? Well its good to know we can have more quickies."

Haley laughed, although it sure was. She began to pull Nathan down for another kiss but she froze, sure she was going crazy when she heard:

"Haley James where the hell are you?!"

"No way." She said but judging by the puzzled look on Nathan's face, she knew it was true.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked.

"That would be Brooke." Haley chuckled. "Oh shit!" She suddenly remembered not locking the bathroom door and she could just picture Brooke having a field day if she walked in on this. "C'mon." Haley grabbed Nathans hand and led him out of the shower.

"But I haven't finished my sho-"

"Here." Haley handed him a towel. "I'll distract Brook whilst you get dressed and pretend you have just woken up, okay?"

"But I thought you would want to tell her-"

"Yeah but Brooke Davis will make us sit down and tell her everything about last night, _everything._"

"Oh." Nathan chuckled.

"Okay, I'll go distract her." Haley smiled as she was about to leave.

Nathan grabbed her arm and kissed her quickly. "I love you."

Haley grinned, "I love you too."

"There you are! God I though for a minute I was in the wrong room, but then again there is only one honey-moon suite." Brooke walked over and hugged her friend. "Just out the shower huh?"

"Yeah." Haley blushed slightly, the images of Nathan pounding restlessly in and out of her coming to mind. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing in New York?"

Brooke stared at her friend, she totally had glow coming from her.

"Uh, just to drag you back to Tree Hill because the wedding is next week."

"What?" Haley was shocked. She like it here with Nathan, they had there own space but going back to Tree Hill meant she'd have to go back sharing an apartment with Brooke.

"You came all this way to tell me that? You could have just called you know?"

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah I could have but I went shopping."

It was only then that Haley noticed the thirty-or-something shopping bags sitting at the front door."

"Ah I see, but-"

"Morning!" Haley's head whipped round when she heard Nathan's voice. She stared at him, slightly surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Nathan?" She asked wondering why the hell he was teasing her by being shirtless.

"Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Oh." Haley blushed. "Brooke this is Nathan." She motioned between them "Nathan, Brooke."

"Hey." The said simultaneously. This was obviously awkward.

"What is he doing here?" Brooke glared at Haley. "You said he was staying across the hall?"

"Uh," Haley stammered. "He, uh, stays here."

"Yeah, I do." Nathan smirked at Haley and she playfully glared at him.

"But I checked the bedroom when I came in." Brooke said.

"I was in there." Nathan stammered. "Asleep."

Brooke watched the looks pass between them. "Uh huh." Brooke grinned. "So how was the sex?"

"Brooke!"

"Great!"

"Nathan!"

"What?! She asked."

Haley shook her head, but could help a smile tug at her lips. She took a deep breath. "Okay Brooke, why is the wedding next week?"

"Because we couldn't wait." She grinned. "And Hales I hope you don't mind but I kinda saw and awesome dress for my maid of honour this morning."

"Oooh." Haley grinned. "Let me see."

Brooke grabbed one of her larger bags and handed it to Haley.

"Brooke." Haley gasped when she pulled out a crimson red dress. She ran her hand over the silky material and noticed the silk criss-cross underneath the breasts. "Wow." She breathed. "How much did this-"

"Nu huh." Brooke said pointedly. "I want my maid of honour to look beautiful."

"Thank you." Haley smiled and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"You're welcome." Brooke smiled. "What do you think Nathan?"Nathan smirked. "I cant wait til this wedding." He chuckled.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I did tell Haley that you guy would end up-""Brooke Davis." Haley warned. "Do not give that boy ideas."

Brooke smirked at Haley. "That boy will certainly have his own ideas." She winked.

Haley turned around and saw Nathan standing there smirking. She cocked her eyebrow at him but her mind turned to mush when he splayed his arms out in a stretch, revealing his strong, muscular chest. She was brought back to reality when Brooke's phone rang and she mouthed "damn you." to him.

Nathan chuckled Haley mouthed those words to him. He new how to get her now and he certainly couldn't help how much fun that could be. Brooke left to answer her phone and he took a step closer to Haley.

"What did you say baby?" He asked teasingly but was surprised when Haley swung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He instinctively pulled her closer by slipping his arms around her waist. Haley was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't notice Brooke had returned. She, however, notice a bright flash go off.

"What the-"

"I'm calling it Naley!"

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"The picture…"

"Oh God." Haley sighed.

"This is so going on Facebook."

"No." Nathan blurted.

Haley turned around and eyed him cautiously. He widened his eyes, trying to communicate to her that for his jobs sake this picture could not be posted on the internet.

"Why not?" A confused Brooke asked.

_Because he's in the Secret Service. _

"I uh…" Nathan stammered.

"…isn't a big fan of PDA and doesn't want this all over the internet, and neither do I." Haley stated firmly.

Brooke scoffed lighty. "Fine, whatever."

"Good." Haley nodded. " Now I'm going to get dressed." She said walking away into the bedroom.

"So." Brooke smiled at Nathan. "What's your story?"

"Oh you know, just here on business."

"Oh, okay, well I'm not letting myself get bored with your job prospects so…"

_Thank God._

"Are you in love with Haley?"

Nathan blushed slightly. God, he never blushed what the hell is up? He knew exactly. "Yes." He grinned, "I am."

Brook grinned back, "well take care of her, she's a good person."

"I know." Nathan said, "I always will."

"You always will what?" Haley asked walking out of the bedroom fully dressed in jeans and a camisole top.

"Take care of you." Nathan smiled at put his arms around her shoulders.

"Well thanks, its nice to know someone will be looking out for me." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah Hales, I'm always gonna be with you."

Haley was a bit startled. She couldn't help the sick feeling gently rising in her stomach. She didn't ever know if it was fear for falling in love to fast, or purely a sign that something was going to happen.

"Don't say that Nathan, you sound like you're dying or something."Nathan chuckled. "I'd tell you if I was Hales, I promise.""Okay." She pouted.

"Okay!" Brooke clapped. "When do you kids want to head back?"

"Umm…"Haley started, she really didn't want to go home just yet.

"Well." Brooke sensed her best friends hesitance. "Haley I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Don't be mad but I moved out.""Brooke!" Haley sighed. "I like living with you.""I know tutor-girl but I need to live with my soon-to-be hubby."

Haley pouted again. "I suppose."

"And stop pouting! I know you cant wait to get the apartment all to yourself with Hot shot."

Haley laughed "Hot shot?"

"Well it is appropriate." Brooke quipped.

Haley bit her lip. "Yeah…"

--------

"Okay so the next flight home is at 4.30pm." Brooke said walking up to Nathan and Haley, who were seated at a table in a small café.

"What?" Haley asked. "Brooke its already quarter to two, how will we make that."

"Well lets move." She grinned.

"Okay where is Nathan?!" Brooke asked Haley whilst helping her to pack.

"In the bathroom getting his toiletries."

"Okay great! Can you believe we're nearly finished and it only quarter past two?"

"I know, you sure can fold fast.""Years of practice." Brooke grinned.

"Okay I'm ready!" Nathan stated, walking into where Brooke and Haley were.

"Cool." Haley smiled. "Oh hey Brooke, can you run out and get me some chocolate, you know I need it for flights.

"Get it at the airport." Brooke suggested.

"Please Brooke, we wont have time."

"Uh, fine." She said whilst grabbing her coat and heading out.

"So you need chocolate for flights huh?" Nathan smirked.

"Well yeah, but I also wanted to enjoy our last moment in this hotel suite." Haley smirked.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, well we did fall in love here, and from now on when I come to New York, I'm booking the honeymoon suite."

"Well maybe the next time, we'll live up to its name."

Haley chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Nathan Scott." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too."

"Okay I'm back!" Brooke shouted walking into the suite. "Are you descent?!"

"Yes!" Haley giggled. "We only made out."

"Uh huh." Brooke raised her brow. "Ready."

"Absolutely." Haley grinned and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'll get that." Nathan smiled and Haley nodded a thank you.

Roughly about 7 hours later Nathan was gently shaking Haley, trying to get her to wake up. "Baby wake up, we're landing."

Haley stirred and opened her eyes. "You totally sleep like a dead person.""Hey!" She playfully slapped his shoulder. "I cant wait to show you my apartment." She whispered. "Its always just felt like a place to crash, but I know you'll make it feel like home."

Nathan smiled. "You're cheesy!"

"Oh yeah? Says the guy who decorated the entire honeymoon suite with pictures that I love."

"You loved that!"

"I know." Haley smiled. "Oh! We totally forgot to put them back!"

Nathan laughed. "Oh well, at least they'll be there next time."

"Yeah." Haley chuckled and snuggled back into him as the plane began to land.

"I'd never thought." I'd be this in love on the flight back." She laughed.

"Oh?" Nathan smiled. "I knew I would when I first saw you." He leant down and kissed Haley's cheek.

"Okay." She half whispered, half chuckled. "That was cheesy."

------

"This is it!" Haley said, her fingers still intertwined with Nathan's as she unlocked her apartment door. The door swung open and the familiar smell of home hit her. She stepped inside, leading Nathan in with her. She glanced down to their hands and then up to his face. "Home sweet home." She grinned.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please review this chapter! Next one, hopefully, will be the wedding! Woooooo! So its gonna be huge a chapter! Exciting! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
